


FCC Purgatory

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Azazel is a dick, Descriptions/mentions of rape/murder/torture, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Minor Character Death, Past Naomi/Balthazar, Police Officer!Michael, Prison Guard!Lucifer, Prison Violence, Riots, Sass, TW Religious dicks for parents, This will eventually turn into a soap opera, Violence, alcohol use, mentions of capital punishment/death penalty, police officer!sam, prison break - Freeform, sexual content to come, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lieutenant Lucifer Alighieri is a prison guard at FCC Purgatory, one of the nations most dangerous prisons. He has a good life- a quasi brother in the form of Michael Milton, a police officer, a nice job working in the North Block, where the lifers are, and he enjoys living by himself.Sam Winchester, Michael's new partner, waltzed into his life, however, and seems to be pouring into every facet. And when Naomi Alighieri calls, claiming to want to see her son, well, Michael sure knows how to be a dick still.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!!
> 
> So I got this into my head in March, started writing it, then forgot about it, then started writing it again! We'll see how this goes.

Lucifer Alighieri as he looked into the cell of two lifers, sighing. “Knock it off, you two,” he commanded with a sigh. “Don’t give me too much trouble, it’s towards the end of my shift.” 

The two prisoners separated and nodded. “Sure thing, Alighieri,” they said contritely. “We’ll be good.” 

“See to it that you are,” Lucifer said as he walked back to the control center, cracking his back and sighing. Working in a prison, with those serving life sentences, had its downsides, but he loved it. It was rewarding, in its own way, making sure that these people didn’t escape the prison and go out into the world more dangerous than they were before. 

Settling back down in his chair, he began typing up a current report for an inmate recently assigned to North Block, home of the lifers, when his radio buzzed. “Alighieri,” he said, pressing down on it. 

“Alighieri, we’re sending someone to relieve you, we need you in West Block,” the warden said. 

“10-4,” Lucifer sighed, swearing to himself. The only reason they’d ever call him away from North Block is if there were new inmates coming into the prison and needed to be processed. Clipping his walkie back to his belt, he smiled as he saw Meg Masters coming towards him. “Hey there, Meg,” he greeted. “How’s your unicorn?” 

“He’s doing fine, patching up a couple patients from East Block,” she said.

“East Block?” he repeated, confused. East Block was death row, and while it was the most violent block, rarely does the prison doctor, Castiel Novak, get there to patch them up. 

“Yeah, apparently Azazel nearly bust open Jake’s skull,” Meg said. “It looked nasty when I brought him lunch.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “Cell 589 was having a domestic, but they’re cool now,” he reported. “And I’m working on the report for Fergus MacLeod.” 

She nodded and took up station. “I got it. Go do intake.” 

Lucifer groaned and left his station, walking down to West Block quickly and was outside just as the bus was pulling in. He nodded politely at Alastair Picasso. The runner of West Block gave a sickly grin to his coworker. “Some fresh meat coming in,” he purred. 

Lucifer chuckled darkly and nodded, watching the bus come in. “Yeah, you might be right,” he said. “How many are recidivists?” 

“There’s twenty on that bus,” Alastair said, looking at his list, “And. . . fifteen are return clients.” He laughed, low and rough. “Man, they must like it here.”

Lucifer nodded absently, keeping an eye on the bus as it came to a stop. “Get ready, I’ll go give the welcoming speech,” he said. 

“Yes, Sir,” Alastair leered before going back into the air conditioned building, escaping the desert heat. 

Lucifer walked over to the bus as the doors opened and he nearly stopped in his tracks as the police officer came off the bus. 

He was tall, handsome with high cheekbones and tanned skin. Chestnut curls covered his head and his eyes flashed from hazel to green in the hot sun. The dark blue uniform fit him perfectly, and the way he kept a hand on his weapon made Lucifer have a mild fantasy. He refocused. 

“Officer,” He said warmly, holding out his hand to shake. “Lieutenant Lucifer Alighieri.” 

“Lieutenant,” the younger man said, shaking Lucifer’s back. It was warm. “Officer Sam Winchester.” 

“Are you new?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

Officer Winchester nodded. “Just started about two months ago. They’re seeing how I do with prisoner transfers.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Mind getting them off the bus?” 

“Sure,” Winchester said, turning around and getting off the bus. Lucifer back marched with precision to a safe distance away, sneaking a glance at Sam’s ass before returning to being a professional as the twenty prisoners filed off the bus, wearing handcuffs and orange jumpsuits. Winchester lined them up perfectly in five rows of four as Michael Milton followed him off the bus. Lucifer inclined his head politely at the other cop before looking at the prisoners.    
“Hello, boys, and welcome to Federal Correctional Complex: Purgatory Penitentiary,” he announced. “Some of you have been here before, know who I am, and have heard this spiel. I don’t give a fuck. I’m going to say it again. For those of you who don’t know me, you’re about to. My name is Lieutenant Lucifer Alighieri. I’m in charge over at North Block, and I might see some of your faces there in two weeks. This is what you are all gonna do. You see that nice gentleman over in the building?” He pointed behind him at Alastair. The prisoners nodded, some saying “Yes, Sir.” “That’s Sergeant Alastair Picasso. He’s gonna be processing you. What that means is you give him your name and inmate number, and tell him what you need by way of medical assistance and you’re gonna tell him your sentence, and what it’s for. He’ll get you to where you need to go. If you are serving a life sentence, in two weeks you’ll be in North Block. If you’re waiting for some sucker to inject you with some shit to make you die, you’ll be heading to East Block in two weeks. South Block’s the hole, or solitary confinement. You give any of us officers or senior officers grief, and you start trouble, you’ll be going into the hole and have privileges taken away. And we don’t care if you’re here for a year and a day, or you’re here til the day you die. You disrespect us, and we can make your life even more of a living hell than it already is at Purgatory. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, Sir,” several of them replied. 

“You guys got any questions for me?” Lucifer asked. 

One raised his hands above his head. “We gonna get uncuffed, man?” he asked. 

“You will when you see Sergeant Picasso,” Lucifer replied. “Until then, the cuffs stay on. Oh, and I hope you boys ain’t shy of yourselves, because here in Purgatory, you piss outside. You shit outside. Hell, you shower outside. Only way you don’t is your new home will be East Block or the time you’ll spend in South Block, if you do. Any more questions?” 

“Yo, dawg, we gotta piss and shit outside?” one of the new inmates asked. “Man, why not get us inside or somethin’?” 

“‘Cause that causes way too many damn issues and my days of fishing shanked inmates outta a crowded shower room are over,” Lucifer said. “Not to mention Purgatory ain’t about comfort. Sure you get a bed and three square a day, and if you’re a lifer you might get some creature comforts, but you are all here ‘cause you broke the law, and you got caught. Now you’re paying the price.” He raised a brow. “Any of you other Chatty Cathy’s got a question?” 

They all shook their heads. 

“Single file, to the nice man behind the desk,” Lucifer ordered. 

The inmates shuffled towards Alastair, Lucifer watching carefully as Michael came up beside him. 

“Alighieri,” he said. 

“Milton,” he replied. “Got passed over for detective again?” 

“Still stuck doing inmate intake?” Michael shot back. 

Lucifer smirked. “I don’t mind intake, it’s a part of the job. Besides, I like North Block. I like my  _ job. _ ” 

Michael sniffed delicately. “I don’t understand how you can with these degenerates,” he said. 

“Are you referring to my coworkers or the people I keep an eye on?” Lucifer asked mildly. “My job makes yours easier, in theory. The less these ‘degenerates’ are out on the street, the better.” He looked over at Michael with a raised brow. “And the longer they stay in, the longer you don’t have to bring their ass here again.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Michael said gruffly. He reached into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He offered the pack to Lucifer, who took one with a nod of thanks and produced his own lighter. Placing the filter in between his lips, he lit up his and inhaled, blowing out the smoke as his fingers removed it. “Winchester your new partner?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Kid’s smart as a tack,” Michael said, taking a drag of his own as they watched Winchester move a prisoner back in line. “He’s good, too.” 

“That’s good,” Lucifer said absently, watching the younger man. 

“How’s the cat?” Michael asked. 

“He’s fine,” Lucifer smiled. “How’s Dean?”

Michael’s cheeks colored pink. “Fine. His auto shop is constantly busy, he’s almost working my hours,” he said, taking another inhale of his cigarette. 

Lucifer ashed his cigarette before taking another pull, sighing as the nicotine hit his lungs. “Winchester. . . any relation to yours?” 

“Younger brother,” Michael admitted. “Part of the reason why he was partnered with me, honestly.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Nice.” He looked at his watch, then at the line. “Oh look, overtime,” he said. “Why is Alastair taking so long?” 

“Because he enjoys your company?” Michael replied sardonically. 

Lucifer ashed his cigarette and walked over to Alastair, where he was on the fourth prisoner out of twenty. “What seems to be the hold up?” he asked. 

Alastair pointed at his computer. “This.” 

Lucifer sighed and beckoned Alastair out of his seat. The lower ranked man moved, and Lucifer sat down and looked over the issue, bringing up hundreds of lines of code. He typed in some new code, looking down at his hands only briefly before looking back up. Rereading the code, he hit enter and exited out of the coding window. Having fixed the issue, he smirked at Alastair as he stood up. “There you go.” 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Alastair gave a mock simper of thanks. 

“You’re welcome, love,” Lucifer replied back just as sarcastically as he walked away. 

“Hey man, can I have a drag?” asked a young inmate, a new one. Lucifer could tell by the way his eyes darted all over the interior of West Block. 

“Sorry, against regulations,” Lucifer said, taking an inhale. He walked back over to Michael, where Winchester was also now standing. “He fucked up the code, somehow,” he reported. 

“You know HTML?” Winchester asked. 

Lucifer nodded. “HTML, C++, and binary,” he confirmed. “My minor in university was computers, figured it’d be useful when I got here.” 

“How long have you been working here?” the younger cop asked curiously. 

Lucifer thought. “Hmm. . . I’ve been working here since I was twenty-six, and I’m now forty-five, so. . . almost twenty years. It’ll be twenty years this November.” He ashed and pulled. 

Winchester’s eyes grew large. “Whoa. I didn’t think you were that old.”

“Oh, thanks for making me feel young, I’m flattered,” Lucifer smirked. He finished his cigarette and threw the butt to the ground, crushing it with his boot. “I don’t mind. I get plenty of overtime and it’s not like I got anyone at home I gotta worry about.” 

“Nobody?” Winchester raised his brow. “At all?” 

“I got a cat,” Lucifer shrugged. “Family disowned me when I was sixteen and excommunicated from the Church, and nobody’s wanted me for a life partner.” 

Michael snorted. “You’ll find the right man, Luce,” he assured him. 

“Mike, I’m forty-five,” Lucifer repeated, “There’s probably nobody out there for me.” 

“Why were you excommunicated?” Winchester asked curiously. 

Lucifer grimaced. “I may or may not been caught fucking the priest’s godson on the altar before Mass one spring morning,” he admitted. 

Winchester raised a brow. 

“I was sixteen, I was horny, and I didn’t think his godfather was coming in for another hour,” Lucifer defended himself. “Parents sent me to conversion therapy. It didn’t take- in fact, I nearly died. I walked out of that place- okay, I escaped- after I attempted to hang myself with a bedsheet and walked into Easter Mass, announced I was gay as fuck and if He’s really concerned with what I do with my dick but not concerned about power, corruption, and greed, not to mention all the other Hellish things in society today, then that’s not a God I want to dedicate my life to. My parents were scandalized, and Rome excommunicated me two weeks later.” 

“That’s horrible!” Winchester said. 

Lucifer nodded. “Parents threw me out when they got home and found the letter in a beautiful frame on the coffee table, next to my laptop playing very loud gay porn and me masturbating fully naked on the couch, bottle of Patron nestled in my side.” 

“Only you would celebrate an excommunication like that,” Michael chuckled. 

Lucifer grinned. “Honestly, best day of my life. Mike’s parents took me in then, and then Mike and I went to the same university. He became a cop, and I do this.” 

Michael nodded. “He’s like the little brother I never wanted,” he stage-whispered to Winchester, who laughed. 

Lucifer smiled. He liked hearing Sam laugh. “It’s whatever. I wasn’t upset by it or nothin’.” 

Sam nodded. “Dean and I are bi ourselves,” he admitted. “Dad didn’t take it too well.” 

Michael shook his head. “At least you got away before you got outed,” he told Sam. 

“True,” Sam agreed. “And I’m thankful for that.” 

Lucifer looked over by the line again and rubbed his hand over his face as he observed the slowly dwindling line. He should shave, but he’ll do that at home. 

The three of them stood in silence for a while, Michael still smoking his cigarette before crushing it under his shoe. 

“Have you. . . ever been hurt?” Winchester asked Lucifer. 

Lucifer nodded absently. “It’s part of the reason we started making inmate shower, piss, and shit outside,” he said. “Lot harder to want to try to gank someone when you’re being baked out of your gourd.” 

“I think I remember that,” Michael said. “That was what, six years ago?” 

“Ten,” Lucifer corrected.

“What happened?” Winchester asked curiously. 

Lucifer sighed heavily. “There was a gang fight. Well, it was more like a gang jump. Six members of the Aryan Brotherhood, three of them lifers, versus a young black kid. I think he may’ve been twenty or something. They jumped him in the showers. I radioed for back up and dove into the fray to rescue him.” He shook his head, remembering. “Next thing I know I’m pinned to the wall by one of them while the other had a shank.”

Winchester drew in a breath as Lucifer pointed to the white scar on his neck, just barely peaking out of the top of his uniform collar. 

“I was able to hit the body alarm on me and ended up with a stab wound in my side from a number two pencil for my troubles,” Lucifer continued. “They were in the process of breaking the pencil off when my back up came in.”

Michael nodded in agreement. “I got the call that Luce was in the hospital, and I dropped everything at the station and ran.” 

“Not my first fight, certainly won’t be my last,” Lucifer said. “But after that, they decided to make changes so that couldn’t happen. And it adds on a humiliation factor, which is what some of these boys need.” 

“What happened to the kid?” Sam asked softly. 

“He made it. Barely,” Lucifer said quietly, smiling to himself. “Have yet to see him again, and he’s doing good for himself. He’s an attorney now, specializing in hate crimes.” 

Sam beamed, and Lucifer felt his knees buckle. Dimples. Sam had  _ dimples.  _

“And the gang members?” Winchester asked. 

“Two of them are in ADX,” Lucifer said. “One got shipped over to East Block, and if they weren’t lifers before, they are now, just not here. They got shipped out to Leavenworth.” 

Sam whistled lowly. “Heavy shit.” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Oh good, Alastair’s almost done,” he breathed happily. There were three prisoners left for intake.

“Almost off?” Michael chuckled. 

“Should’ve been off an hour ago,” Lucifer admitted, checking his watch again. “Intake  _ always  _ seems to happen at the end of my shift. Because why NOT keep one of the longer workers here for intake?”

Michael chuckled and clapped Lucifer on the shoulder. “We’ll be back probably next week,” he said. “Sam and I should be getting back to the station, finish filing reports.” 

Sam groaned at the mention of reports and Lucifer laughed. “Alright, see you boys sometime next week,” he said, giving Sam’s hand a shake and hugged Michael. 

“Are you on night shift next Friday?” Michael asked. “Mom wants you over for dinner.” 

“I think so, but I’ll double check and give you a call,” Lucifer promised. “If I am, I’ll come over this Friday.” 

Michael nodded and patted Lucifer’s back. “Good. I’ll catch you later.” 

Lucifer nodded and raised his hand in farewell as Sam and Michael walked back to the bus, his eyes on Sam’s ass briefly before returning to watch the intake process be finished. 

Last prisoner processed, Lucifer walked down to in front of Alastair’s desk and beckoned him out of the chair. “I got to log out,” he said. “Shift’s over.” 

“Lucky you,” Alastair teased nasally. 

Lucifer chuckled and opened up a new window. Logging in, he marked himself as clocking out and stood up after logging off. “She’s all yours, buddy,” he said, clapping Alastair on the shoulder. “Strip search ‘em all.” 

“I know what to do,” Alastair said, raising an eyebrow. 

Lucifer shrugged. “Superior,” he said, pointing to his uniform. “Later, Picasso.” 

“Later, Alighieri,” Alastair said, and Lucifer walked away, the new inmates milling about waiting for their strip search and meals being parted like the Red Sea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer walked out of the complex and got into his car, sitting in the driver’s seat for a moment, relaxing, before turning the vehicle on and starting to drive out and on his way to his apartment about five miles outside of the prison. 

Once home, he fed his cat and began making a dinner for himself, classical music playing in the background. 

Life as a prison guard in FCC Purgatory was rough, but for a nearly fifty year old man who’s never had another job in his life, it wasn’t so bad. He had a six figure salary that he spent sparingly. 

He checked his calendar as he ate his simple meal of pork chops and green beans before texting Michael. 

_ Night shift next Friday, tell Mom I’ll be over this weekend.  _

Michael texted back almost immediately. 

_ She says good and wants to know if you’re eating a balanced diet.  _

_ There are fruits and veggies in my diet, yes.  _

_ She also wants to know if you still like your baked potatoes almost drowning in sour cream _

_ She’s my mother, she should know this.  _

_ Green onions?  _

_ MOM! _

_ She’s teasing. It’s baked potato bar Friday, and she wants to know if she needs to buy sour cream.  _

_ I’m offended that Mom doesn’t know if she needs to buy more sour cream when her sour cream loving son is coming home for dinner. _

_ She apologizes and says love you.  _

_ I love you too, Mom.  _

Smiling, he scrolled through Facebook idly, checking the news sites and finished his dinner. He washed his plate and began cleaning up his apartment. 

His phone buzzed again. 

_ Don’t think I didn’t see how you were eyeing up my partner, you devil.  _

Lucifer flushed. 

_ He’s a nice looking young man and he’s handsome. And his ass, Mike.  _

_ You’re so fucking gay.  _

_ So are you. He’s intelligent too and he’s gonna go far.  _

_ He will. Now listen. I don’t care. If you end up dating him, so be it. But one wrong move, and my husband will have your head on a pike on our front lawn.  _

_ Kinky.  _

_ You’re impossible.  _

_ I know.  _

Conversation finished, Lucifer trudged to the shower and turned on the hot water. A hot shower would do wonders for his shoulders. 

He couldn’t wait for dinner on Friday. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer barged into Michael’s parents’ house without knocking and immediately beelined for the kitchen and, consequently, to the fridge. He opened it and found the gallon jug of apple juice, full and opened. Licking his lips slightly, he grabbed it and opened it. He didn’t bother getting a glass from the cupboard, he just started chugging it straight from the bottle. 

“Lucifer Dantes Alighieri,” he heard Michael’s mom, Anna, admonish. “You  _ know  _ better than to drink the juice directly from the jug like a heathen.” 

Lucifer brought the jug down from his lips with a satisfying smack, before giving a large burp. “‘Cuse,” he said, grinning at his mom. “Face it, Mom, the only reason there’s apple juice in the fridge is ‘cause Mikey told you Tuesday I was coming over.”

Anna smiled and shook her head. “You’re impossible,” she said. “Now come give me a hug.” 

Lucifer set the jug on the counter and went over to the woman who essentially adopted him when he was a teenager. “Hi, Mom,” he said, hugging her close. “Mikey here yet?” 

“Michael will be here soon, he ran back home after work to pick up Dean and change,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Are you sure you’re getting enough to eat? You’re pale.” 

“Mom, I primarily sit inside at a desk, of course I’m going to be pale,” Lucifer chuckled. “I ate a chicken salad at lunch today and some peanut butter toast for breakfast.” 

“Good,” Anna approved, cupping his cheek. “As long as you’re trying to stay healthy.” 

“Trying to stay healthy, happy, and alive,” Lucifer assured her. “Do you have sour cream?” 

“Picked up a couple containers of them today,” Anna laughed, hugging him close again. 

He hugged her back. “I’m going to get another glass of juice and go watch TV,” he told her. 

“Alright, I’ll let you know when Dean and Michael are here,” she said kindly. 

Lucifer smiled and poured himself a tall glass of apple juice before heading into the kitchen and turning the TV on. “Ooohhh, I haven’t seen this episode of  _ Monsters Inside Me, _ ” he said excitedly. 

“Oh Lord help us,” he heard Anna sigh. He laughed as he settled in for one of his guilty pleasures. 

It was toward the end of the episode when Michael came in and raised an eyebrow at his brother, with his feet on the coffee table and eyes rapt on the TV. “Which medical show now?” he asked. 

“ _ Monsters Inside Me, _ ” Lucifer said absently. “Botfly larvae is the last one on this episode, it’s a common one.” 

Michael shuddered. “And you can  _ eat  _ after that?” he asked. 

“Mike, you see worse on the job,” Lucifer said, sliding his eyes over to his best friend from high school. 

“And I throw up my stomach contents away from the crime scene,” Michael shuddered. 

“Anything interesting happen today?” Lucifer asked as the show went to commercial. 

“Not really. Two domestics and a case of fire, we’re suspecting arson due to the alligatoring and the fact we found prints on the gas knobs,” Michael said, rubbing a hand over his face. “What about you?” 

“All quiet on North Block,” Lucifer said, stretching. “East Block, Azazel tried to kill Jake again, and over in West Block Alastair nearly got jumped. Some guy didn’t like his lisp.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Idiots.” 

“Agreed,” Lucifer said. “Where’s Dean?” 

“Comin’ in right now with pie,” Dean said, opening the front door and kissing Michael’s cheek. 

Lucifer grinned. “Is one of those a strawberry rhubarb?” he asked. 

“You know it!” Dean grinned back. “How’s everyone’s favorite prison guard doing?” 

“Same shit, different day,” Lucifer said. “How’s the shop?” 

“Fantastic. Baby brings a lot of customers in,” Dean grinned. 

Sam entered right then and Lucifer slid his eyes back to Michael, raising his brow. He wasn’t aware that Sam would be joining them for dinner. 

Michael shrugged, as if it weren’t a big deal. 

Anna came into the room just then. Lucifer hastily scrambled to get his feet off the coffee table before she noticed. She did. 

“Lucifer,” she sighed. “Seriously?” 

Lucifer shrugged. “You got rid of the ottoman,” he accused. 

Michael sniggered. 

“Don’t laugh at your brother,” Anna admonished, swatting his shoulder before hugging him and kissing his cheek. “Dean, those pies smell  _ wonderful _ .” 

Dean beamed at her. “There’s apple, cherry, peach, and strawberry rhubarb,” he reported.

“He was up late last night baking and then warmed them up before I got home,” Michael said, leaning in for a quick kiss with his husband. 

“Gay,” Lucifer pretended to cough, standing up and grinning. 

“Very well aware, thanks,” Michael said dryly. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Leave him be, Mike. He’s just jealous that you got a nice piece of ass and his old ass didn’t.” 

“You do realize that Mike’s older, right?” Lucifer teased as he walked over and playfully punched Michael in the shoulder. 

“So? Older men have more experience,” Dean said with a wink. 

“ _ Dean, _ ” Michael hissed, his cheeks turning pink. 

Lucifer laughed, turning his attention to Sam, who was also blushing. “Officer Winchester, I wasn’t expecting you here,” he said. 

Sam shrugged, stowing his hands in his jeans pockets. Lucifer thinks he prefers the uniform to the jeans, worker’s boots, and flannel that he was wearing. But then again, Lucifer’s always had a bit of a kink for uniforms. “Well, Michael invited me, and it’s better than eating two day old salad in the fridge, Lieutenant.” 

Okay, the way Sam said  _ Lieutenant  _ should not have made certain body become interested. No, it should not. Lucifer mentally scowled at his traitorous body as he smiled. “We’re family, in a sense, we should treat each other as such,” he said. “You can call me Lucifer.” 

“Only if you call me Sam,” Sam replied. 

Lucifer smiled. “Yes, Sam,” he conceded. 

“There are four strapping boys in my kitchen,” Anna announced. “Unless you plan on helping,  _ shoo. _ ” 

Lucifer stepped in to help and Anna gave him a small shove. “Not you, Lucifer. You’re always helping and besides, you’d eat the sour cream before the potatoes were done. Go sit and watch your TV show.”

Sam stepped in and Anna shook her head. “Sam, you are a guest. Go with Lucifer. I was referring more towards Michael and Dean.” 

Dean smiled as he stepped into the kitchen. “Of course, Anna,” he said. 

“Can we  _ not  _ watch some grotesque TV show?” Michael asked as the three of them sat on the couch, Lucifer propping his feet back up on the coffee table. “Not sure if Sam would appreciate a TV show about the things you DON’T want inside your body.”

Sam cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

“I like medical documentaries, and the one Mike’s referring to is called  _ Monsters Inside Me, _ ” Lucifer explained. “It’s about parasites.” he turned to Michael. “Don’t want to watch, go help Mom in the kitchen.” 

“Are you kidding? Do you want me to burn water again?” Michael asked, toeing off his sneakers and propping them up on the coffee table next to Lucifer’s. 

Sam looked at the brothers, shrugging. “I don’t mind,” he said. 

“Good,” Lucifer said, taking a drink from the glass of apple juice that he had sitting on the coffee table, engrossed in his show. 

Michael picked up the latest edition of TIME and began reading it to ignore Lucifer’s favorite TV show while Sam also watched the show. They all could hear Anna and Dean laughing in the kitchen, flirting with each other almost. Michael and his father, Chuck, knew that they didn’t mean anything about it, and didn’t care as much as other people thought they should. 

Another episode flew by and Michael swore as he heard the door open. Quickly, both Michael and Lucifer swung their legs off the coffee table and set them on the floor before Chuck could see them. 

“I’m home!” he called happily. 

Michael and Lucifer scrambled off the couch to run to hug their dad. Chuck worked long hours as a novelist with a best selling book series and as an editor. As a result, neither his biological son or his adopted son saw him very often, even for dinner on Friday nights. 

“Hi Dad,” Lucifer said, beating Michael to the punch and hugging him close. 

“Hey, Lucifer,” Chuck said, hugging Lucifer close. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” 

“Same,” Lucifer said, squeezing before getting out of the way for Michael to give his hug. 

“What have you been up to?” Chuck asked, hugging Michael just as tight as he had Lucifer.

“Same shit, different day,” Michael and Lucifer replied in unison, grinning at each other. 

Sam came over to see what the commotion was about. 

“And you must be Michael’s new partner,” Chuck said. “I’m Chuck, Michael’s father.” 

“Sam,” Sam said, reaching over to shake his hand. 

Lucifer stepped back to give Sam and Chuck some space to chat and to get to know each other, eyes traveling back to his ass before snapping them up again.  _ Not in front of big brother.  _ Which big brother, it honestly didn’t matter. 

Michael noticed anyways and he smirked as he made his way over to where Lucifer was reclining against the wall. “Obvious and gay,” he murmured. 

“Look at his ass, Michael, and tell me that you wouldn’t,” Lucifer hissed under his breath, turning pink. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’ve only got eyes for one ass.” 

“You’re gross,” Lucifer announced, shoving Michael playfully. As they were wont to do, they began wrestling and roughhousing, laughing and calling out imaginary fouls as they both crashed to the hardwood floor of the hallway. 

“Boys! Behave!” Anna admonished as she came in to greet her husband. “Hi, sweetie, glad to see you home at a decent hour,” she said, kissing Chuck sweetly. 

Chuck smiled as Michael and Lucifer continued to wrestle quietly behind the romance that was happening. “I begged off, said both my sons were going to be home. Have to go in early tomorrow, but that’s the price I pay to see my boys. Have they behaved other than the impromptu wrestling match we know is inevitable by this point?”

“Lucifer still has a disregard for furniture and the apple juice jug,” Anna laughed, “But we wouldn’t change him any other way.” 

“HA!” Lucifer crowed triumphantly as he pinned Michael underneath of him, just as Dean walked in. 

“Potatoes are done. Luce, get off my husband,” Dean said, not even batting an eye. “Find your own husband.” 

“He was my brother long before he was your husband, Dean,” Lucifer grinned as he got off of Michael and held his hand out for his friend.

Dean snorted. “Let’s eat, I’m starving.” 

“Sounds good,” Lucifer said, ducking around everyone and making a beeline for the fridge once more. “Who wants what to drink?” 

“Three beers,” Michael called. 

“Making that four, Mom?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’ll settle for a glass of club soda, thank you Lucifer,” Anna said as she and Dean began setting out the fixings for the baked potato bar. 

“Sam?” Lucifer asked, peering over the top of the fridge to look at Sam. 

Sam hummed as he thought. “Get me a beer, please.” 

“Sure thing,” Lucifer said, grabbing five beers and the bottle of club soda. 

Michael squeezed in next to Lucifer and grabbed the beers for him, Chuck, and Dean, smirking as the last two were left there. 

“You’ve got more fingers, take Sam’s over,” Lucifer hissed softly. 

“Nah,” Michael grinned and walked away. 

Lucifer paused in his pouring of Anna’s soda and flipped Michael off, unfortunately in Anna’s line of sight. 

_ “Lucifer Dantes, _ ” she snapped. “Behave! We have  _ guests. _ ” 

“It’s fine, Anna,” Dean chuckled, kissing Michael’s cheek as he sat down. “I’m sure it was deserved.” 

Michael whispered in Dean’s ear as Lucifer handed Anna her soda. “Sorry, Mom,” he said, kissing her cheek. 

“Mmm, you know better than to flip off Michael.” 

Dean laughed at whatever Michael told him. “Yeah, it was deserved,” he agreed. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and went to hand Sam his beer. “I’m sorry my brother’s a dick and didn’t give you yours,” he said. 

“ _ Lucifer.  _ You’re starting to skate on thin ice,” Anna warned.

“Mom, you’re only telling him off because we have a guest,” Michael laughed. 

Sam chuckled and took the beer, offering to do a cheers with Lucifer. Lucifer accepted and they both drank long gulps before they sat down. . . next to each other. 

Lucifer glared across the table at Michael, who just smirked. 

It was promising to be a long dinner. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Milton house

“Let us say a quick grace,” Chuck said. 

Everyone except Lucifer raised their hands up, and Chuck blessed the food quickly so everyone could begin eating and to not make his adopted son super uncomfortable. 

“This is really good, Mrs. Milton,” Sam said, halfway through the meal. He then looked at Lucifer’s plate and poked the buried potato. “And Lucifer, do you want some potato with that sour cream?” 

Lucifer grinned and simply reached over to plop more sour cream onto his potato.

Anna chuckled. “Lucifer’s always loved baked potato bars for four reasons,” she said. “Sour cream, chili, cheese, and bacon.” 

“I’m kind of a fattie,” Lucifer admitted as he sprinkled more bacon onto his second potato of the night. 

“We know,” Michael said dryly. 

“You are the same way during salad nights,” Lucifer said, poking his fork at his friend and brother. “Don’t try to pin fattiness on me.” 

“Listen, if Lucifer wants to overdose on baked potatoes with way too much sour cream, let him,” Dean said. “I can’t say that I blame him, though, these are  _ wonderful  _ Anna.” 

“Thank you, boys,” Anna smiled. “And Sam? It’s Anna. We are family, after all.” 

Sam blushed and smiled. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“That’s even worse,” Lucifer laughed, grinning at Anna. 

“You did the same thing when you first moved in,” she said. 

“I did,” Lucifer shrugged, “And then by the end of what, two months? You were Mom. More of a mom than  _ mother  _ ever was.” He sounded like he wanted to spit that out. 

“You know your mother did what was right in her book,” Anna said. “And she’s probably passed on by now.” 

“You know, I know you’re not supposed to wish Death upon anyone,” Lucifer said, “but I think in the case of Naomi Alighieri, I will.” 

Anna and Chuck chuckled softly. “We know, Luce,” Chuck said. “Now, onto more pleasant dinner conversation, how’s life on North Block?” 

“The usual. We’re not getting as many inmates,” Lucifer admitted, “which is nice. Only new resident on North Block is Fergus MacLeod.” 

“Lovely,” Anna said dryly. “How is he?” 

“He’s okay, he keeps to himself, but I think he’s going to end up as someone’s bitch in the lifer block,” Lucifer shrugged.

“What about on East Block?” Michael asked. “I know you say Azazel’s trying to off Jake again.” 

“Fourth time this week Cas has had to patch him up,” Lucifer confirmed. “I think Azazel’s feeling like he’s running out of time, he’s to be executed end of the month.” 

“That soon already?” Anna tsked. “Well, good for him.” 

“Amen,” Lucifer breathed. “And we got two new kiddie diddlers in. Alastair and I debated letting them stay in gen pop, but that’s against regulations and I like my job.” 

Sam chuckled darkly. “Too bad you couldn’t have. . . let the paperwork slip,” he said. 

Dean nodded in agreement.

“If we didn’t like our jobs, we definitely would have,” Lucifer said. “But it would’ve been too easy to spot- Alastair and I are the only ones who do intake nowadays.” 

Michael nodded. “How’s the famed couple inside the prison?” 

“Meg’s fantastic, working as a floater definitely suits her,” Lucifer grinned. “And Castiel’s been busy- new shankings every day, not to mention some idiots are doing prison tats and they got infected with hepatitis.” 

“Nasty,” Michael crinkled his nose.

“Onwards to more pleasant topics,” Anna announced. 

They talked sports and the news as dinner ended and dessert, starring Dean’s delicious pies, began, and they talked well into the night. 

Bellies full and spirits high, Michael and Lucifer hugged Anna and Chuck tight, promising to visit soon as Dean and Sam got themselves ready to walk out the door.

Before Lucifer got to his car outside, Sam smiled and gestured towards Lucifer’s phone. “Mind if I get your number?” he asked a little shyly. 

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Sure, Sam,” he said, drawing his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Sam. 

Sam put his number into the phone before handing it back to Lucifer and smiling. “Just send me a text with your name and I’ll add it,” he said. 

“Will do,” Lucifer said. “Have a good night, Sam.” 

“You too, Lucifer,” Sam said with a warm smile before heading to the Impala that was Dean Winchester’s pride and joy. 

Lucifer watched them go, waving good bye before sliding into his own car and driving home. Getting inside, he texted Sam his name and received a smiley face in return before heading to bed, filled up on good cooking and warm, happy feelings. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets an unexpected phone call.

“Hey, Alighieri, you got a call,” Alastair radioed in four days later. 

Lucifer frowned. Who would be calling him at work? 

“10-4, thanks Picasso,” he radioed back before picking up the work phone and dialing in his extension. “Lieutenant Lucifer Alighieri.” 

“Oh my God, you  _ are  _ here,” Naomi Alighieri squealed happily. “Zachariah, he’s there!” 

“Mother,” Lucifer greeted coolly, sitting up a little straighter and keeping an eye on the lifers below, watching them mull about. “To what do I owe the dubious pleasure?” 

“Oh, your father and I just want to make sure you’re okay is all!” Naomi soothed. “We’ve been very worried about you, you know.” 

“Sure, Mother,” Lucifer said dryly. “That’s why you kicked me out of the house at sixteen and haven’t contacted me in twenty nine years.” 

“Oh, you make it sound so bad, Lucifer, always exaggerating,” Naomi dismissed. “We’ve been praying for you, every night-” 

“How did you learn where I worked?” Lucifer asked. 

“Oh. . . You  _ work  _ at Purgatory?” Naomi sounded surprised. 

“Yes, Mother, I work at Purgatory,” Lucifer said, not without pride. “I’m in charge of an entire block of inmates, I have a 401K and government pension, and some of the best health insurance in the nation.” 

“Have you found a nice girl to settle down with?” Naomi asked. 

“Mother, if you think in the past twenty-nine years, I have changed my sexual orientation, you are sorely mistaken,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I’m still as gay as the day you kicked me out of the house.” 

“Have you been going to church?” Naomi asked, acting as if she hadn’t heard Lucifer. 

“Been an atheist since you kicked me out,” Lucifer said. 

“Well, your father and I would  _ love  _ it-” 

“Answer my question, Mother,” Lucifer said in a hard tone, “how did you find out where I worked?” 

“Oh, there was an article in the paper about a  _ Lucifer Alighieri  _ at FCC Purgatory,” Naomi brushed off. “So your father and I thought we’d call. We’ve missed you  _ terribly _ , and when we saw that article, we knew we  _ had  _ to call, even if it’s just to say we’re praying for you. We, of course, thought the worst and thought you were an inmate at Purgatory.” 

“I’m sure you did,” Lucifer muttered under his breath. 

“Why don’t you bring your girlfriend or whatever to dinner on Saturday?” Naomi asked cheerfully. “I’m sure your father would love to meet her.” 

Lucifer groaned. “I’ll check my schedule, do you still live in the same house?” he asked. 

“Oh yes, we can’t bring ourselves to move,” Naomi simpered. 

A racket was happening and Lucifer groaned. “Okay, Mother, I will talk to you later, I have to go dispatch a domestic,” he said, before hanging up on Naomi and walking down to the final row of cells and banging on the door. “Hey! Knock it off, or you’re both going in the hole!” he barked. “This is the fifth time today, gentlemen, and I’m on my last nerve.” He turned away and walked back to his desk before pulling out his cellphone and calling Michael. 

“Hello?” 

“Michael, my mother called me,” Lucifer said. 

“Your mother. . . as in  _ Naomi _ ?” Michael said in disbelief. 

“She wants me to come visit on Saturday, for dinner,” Lucifer continued. 

“So. . . You’re panicking,” Michael surmised. 

“Yeah, and get this, Michael- she thought I was an  _ inmate  _ at the prison.” 

“You’re joking, right?” Michael laughed. 

“No, she probably thought I was a heroin addict or something,” Lucifer groaned. 

“Probably,” Michael was grinning, Lucifer could tell, “Or turning tricks on the corner.” 

Lucifer chuckled lowly. “Hey, don’t diss how I paid for school,” he joked.

“It was a close thing, though,” Michael said. 

Lucifer nodded, not wanting to remind himself of the fact that he paid for college spinning on a pole. “Yeah. She wants me to bring a date, as well.” 

“And by date, she probably means a girl,” Michael groaned. “Can’t she accept the fact that you’re gay as fuck?” 

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Lucifer groaned. 

“So take some nice, tall, young man who carries handcuffs on his belt,” Michael said. 

“Not fucking subtle at all, Michael,” Lucifer growled softly. “I can’t just  _ ask  _ Sam to come to dinner with the parents who threw me out of the house!” 

“Why not?” Michael asked blandly. “He’s attracted to  you, I know he is. He hasn’t stopped talking about you since dinner. And I know you text him.” 

That last bit was true. They had been texting throughout the day since they exchanged numbers. 

“Okay, even if that were true,” Lucifer said, “I don’t want the first date to be with Naomi and Zachariah present.” 

“Look,” Michael said seriously, “It might lead to more. You never know.” 

Lucifer groaned and wished more than anything that he and Michael were seventeen and it was summer at the Milton’s pool so he could pretend he was drowning his asshole of a best friend. 

“Luce, I don’t want you to go there alone,” Michael said softly, “And I’d go with you, but my anniversary this weekend.” 

Lucifer gave a smile. “Dean would murder you,” he said. 

“Damn straight. Talk to Sam and see if he’ll come as your fake date. Or real date, I don’t care.” Michael hung up then. Just as well, Lucifer thought as he looked at his watch. Lunchtime. 

“North Block, line UP!” he shouted. “It’s chow time, and I better not see any kites or shanks in my food line today, okay?” 

“You okay, brother?” one of the lifers asked as Lucifer took roll. “You seemed pretty pissed at the duty station. 

“My mother called,” Lucifer grumbled.

“My sympathies,” another lifer who overheard said. 

“Thanks,” Lucifer said, finishing his roll quickly. An advantage to North Block- it was a small community of inmates. “Alright, gentlemen, let’s head into chow.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer talks to Sam

He was at home, eating dinner, when Sam texted him. 

_ How was your day?  _

He smiled and answered. 

_ I had to put two cellies in solitary- they had like six domestics today and I had enough. Oh and my egg donor called.  _

_ Your. . . biological mother? The one who kicked you out?  _

_ The very same. They called because they thought I was an inmate at Purgatory.  _

_ LOL they don’t think much of you.  _

_ Nope. They probably thought I’m a drug dealer or a prostitute or something.  _

_ Which you aren’t either.  _

Lucifer smiled. It was a close call, him using prostitution to help pay for school, but he managed to get by as a stripper once he was picked up by Jaded Suits, an exclusive gay bar in the area.  _ No I’m not.  _

_ What did she want? _

_ To bring my girlfriend over for dinner Saturday.  _

_ Oh God. Are they in denial? _

_ Yep. Very much in denial.  _

_ Let me be your girlfriend.  _

_ Pardon?  _ Lucifer wasn’t expecting that. 

_ Look, your parents are expecting probably some wispy woman who’s a nice little housewife, aren’t they?  _

_ Yep. I think they’re more evangelical than Catholic some days.  _

_ So. Bring me over.  _

_ My parents would eat you alive. And I would get eaten alive.  _

_ For what?  _

_ You’re, what, 22? _

  1. _I had my birthday in May._



_ Cradle robbing, either way.  _

_ I see it as I got a handsome as fuck silver fox.  _

Lucifer felt himself blush.  _ You think I’m handsome?  _

_ Yeah, I do. And honestly? I’ve always preferred older guys.  _

_ So has your brother.  _

_ Dean’s 30, and Michael’s what, 45? _

_ So a 16 year age difference. You turn 46 soon? _

_ Fall. So we’re like a 19.5 year age difference.  _

_ Your parents would love it if your girlfriend/fiancee/wife was as young as I am.  _

Huh. Lucifer never considered it that way.  _ I suppose you’re right.  _

_ So, what’s the dress code?  _

_ Business casual. _

_ Got it. And I’ll bring my handcuffs and gun. _

_ I really hope you won’t need either.  _

_ Oh, I hope I’ll be needing for the handcuffs for a slightly different purpose.  _

Lucifer barked out a laugh, grinning.  _ I don’t top.  _

Shit. Why did he text that? He and Sam weren’t dating, weren’t fucking, he didn’t need to know that Lucifer preferred being in the catching position. 

_ Good. I don’t bottom. This will work well.  _

He’s going to strangle Michael. 

After the dinner. 

_ I guess it will.  _

_ Let’s figure out our story.  _

Lucifer smiled. 

_ Let’s.  _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer go to the Alighieri home for dinner.

Lucifer drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, wanting to get rid of his tie. He felt like it was a noose to hang himself from. 

“Relax,” Sam said with a smile. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

“Not your parents,” Lucifer mumbled. “Okay, so, we met at work.” 

“Inmate transfer, just like we had actually met,” Sam said. 

“You asked me out, after intake, that day,” Lucifer added. 

“Our first date involved a dive bar,” Sam said, “and you punched a waiter.”

“I punched the asshole bartender who kept pawing at you,” Lucifer smirked. “We’ve been dating ever since.” 

Sam nodded. “And how long is that?” 

“Three months,” Lucifer replied. 

“And we started fucking after-”

“Date number two.” 

Sam smiled. “We’ll be fine, Luce.” 

“I sure hope so.” 

The Alighieri mansion came into view. Sam’s jaw dropped. “ _ This  _ is where you used to live?!”

“Unfortunately,” Lucifer grumbled as he parked the car. And got out, walking over to get Sam’s door. 

Sam got out, towering over Lucifer. “I’m not the chick in this,” he murmured. 

Lucifer smirked as he slid his hand into Sam’s. “I know,” he grinned. “If I liked women I wouldn’t be here, now would I?” 

Sam chuckled and leaned down for a quick kiss on Lucifer’s cheek. “I suppose not.” 

Lucifer pretended that he didn’t blush at Sam’s kiss, instead admiring the dark forest green button down he was wearing and the dark brown tie. “Come on, let’s get in before the servants-”

“Master Lucifer,” there was one of them, and Lucifer turned, his face breaking out into a grin at seeing the older man. 

“Balthazar!” Lucifer exclaimed happily, hugging the family butler. “Oh, I’ve missed you!” 

“And I, you, Master Lucifer. This place has been downright  _ dreadful  _ since the Master and the Missus kicked you out,” Balthazar said, indulging in the hug. 

“I can imagine. Sam, this is the family butler, Balthazar. His family has served mine for. . . what has it been, three generations?” 

“That would be correct, Master Lucifer,” Balthazar said, reaching out to shake Sam’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. . .?” 

“Winchester,” Sam said, shaking Balthazar’s hand. 

Balthazar looked at Lucifer, who was grinning. “You’re going to make your mother have a coronary,” he warned. 

“She can deal with it,” Lucifer shrugged. “I’m not going to change.” 

“I wouldn’t expect you too,” Balthazar admitted blandly. “He seems like a very nice young man, Master Lucifer. I am glad you found someone who makes you happy.” He turned back to Sam. “I have known him since he was an infant. And the insanity he drove his parents to!” 

Sam grinned. “Mischievous ever since birth, huh?” he asked. 

“Balthazar was more like a father to me than my own ever was,” Lucifer said, clapping Balthazar on the shoulder. “They’re in the dining room, aren’t they?”

“They are, Master Lucifer, and fair warning, your father is two glasses of whiskey deep.” 

“Thank you Balthazar,” Lucifer said before taking Sam's hand again and leading him through the halls. 

“Your family is fucking loaded, what does your father do?” Sam whispered. 

“Lawyer for the celebrities,” Lucifer whispered back, “and Mother is a tenured professor of psychology at the university.” 

“And I take it there's family money,” Sam whispered. 

“Had I not been kicked out full ride at Stanford,” Lucifer whispered, “simply because of family name.” 

Sam cocked his head to the side. “but you graduated from Stanford.” 

Lucifer gave a thin lipped smile. “I managed.” 

They had reached the dining room and Lucifer paused outside the giant doors, taking a deep breath in and out. He hasn't seen his parents in nearly 30 years. 

Composed, he pushed open the doors and gave a patented Lucifer Alighieri smirk. “Mother. Father. You are looking as ornery as ever.” 

“Still as rude as the day you were born,” the balding man at the end of the table said. “We raised you with better manners than that.” 

“Au contraire, Father, but Balthazar raised me. You were just the sperm donor,” Lucifer grinned. 

“Who is the nice young man you're erroneously holding hands with?” the severe looking woman asked. 

“This is my boyfriend, Sam Winchester.” Lucifer tugged Sam close a bit possessively. “Sam, meet Zachariah and Naomi Alighieri.” 

Sam gave a warm smile and squeezed Lucifer's hand. “Pleased to meet you, Mr and Mrs Alighieri,” he said politely. 

The two older Alighieri gave each other significant glances before Naomi gestured to the other seats at the table. “Please have a seat.” 

Lucifer and Sam sat next to each other, across from Naomi and Zachariah, and another butler came over. 

“What would you like to drink, Mr. Winchester?” 

“Uh- just water for me, thank you,” Sam said politely. 

“And you, Master Lucifer?” 

“Don’t call him that,” Zachariah grunted. 

“Shut up,” Lucifer snipped before smiling at the butler. “I’ll take a gin and tonic, with lime.” 

“Yes, Master Lucifer.” 

Lucifer waited until the butler was out of earshot before looking at his father. “Whether you like it or not,” he said, “I am still technically your son, and the servants recognize that. If you were the disowned one you’d be pitching a fit if they weren’t acting as if nothing happened. Show some common sense, Father.” 

Zachariah rolled his eyes and took a sip of whiskey.

“What is it exactly that you do at that  _ dreadful  _ place, Lucifer?” Naomi asked. Small talk. 

Lucifer smiled. “Well, I’m in charge of making sure that no one escapes,” he said. “I’m in charge of intake and computer maintenance, and if we have an execution, I’m on the firing squad for that.” 

Sam looked at Lucifer in mild alarm, unaware of this information, but Lucifer squeezed Sam’s hand under the table. “Of course, in the nineteen years I’ve been working at FCC Purgatory, I have only born witness to three executions, and they were done by lethal injection. However, the state is moving away from lethal injection and moving to older, bit more reliable means of execution.”

“Isn’t there an execution coming up?” Zachariah asked. 

“There is, Azazel Fredericks. Nasty ass sonofabitch,” Lucifer commented. 

“Watch your language, Lucifer,” Naomi snipped. “That isn’t Christian language.” 

“Neither is ‘get out of my house, you filthy degenerate, heathens do not live under my roof’,” Lucifer shot back, blue eyes hard. 

Naomi was silenced briefly. 

“We’ve had to put Azazel in solitary,” Lucifer continued, as if the outburst hadn’t happened, “he kept trying to murder the other members on death row. He’s to be executed, by firing squad, at the end of the month.” 

Sam smiled and rubbed Lucifer’s shoulder. 

“So, tell me, Sam,” Naomi said, ignoring her son, “how did you meet my son?” 

“Work,” Sam said simply. 

“You’re a. . . prison guard as well?” Naomi asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Not at all, ma’am,” Sam said politely. “I’m a police officer that does inmate transfers. And with Lucifer being in charge of inmate transfers at FCC Purgatory, it was simple.” 

Lucifer smiled. 

“Who asked who? Forgive me, but my son is one of the crudest people on Earth, a faggot or not,” Naomi said. 

“I am not a bundle of sticks or a cigarette,” Lucifer snapped. “The proper term is ‘gay’ or ‘homosexual’, or if you mustn’t acknowledge that, I do accept the title of ‘queer’. This is your only warning, Mother.” 

The silence hung in the air like a heavy blanket until the butler came back in with Sam’s water and Lucifer’s gin and tonic. Lucifer’s jaw was clenched and there was a vein bulging in his neck. Sam reacted and leaned in to kiss the protruding vein and he rubbed Lucifer’s back. 

“Deep breaths for me, angel,” Sam whispered softly, the words coming naturally to him. 

Lucifer did what Sam asked him to do, blowing out air through his nostrils. 

“There we go,” Sam murmured. He turned back to Naomi. “I asked him. There was an aura about him, one of authority and confidence and arrogance and I wanted to see the man behind the uniform, so to speak. So I asked him.” 

Naomi smirked at Sam. “And where was your first date? I don’t suppose a prison guard at a prison makes all  _ that  _ much money.” 

“Nearly 72 thousand a year,” Lucifer snipped. 

“At a dive bar,” Sam admitted, squeezing Lucifer’s hand under the table again, “but that’s because we wanted a more casual atmosphere. Of course, we  _ did  _ end up getting into a fight. Or, more accurately, he did.” 

“That bartender refused to keep his hands off of you,” Lucifer grumbled. The mere thought of someone else touching Sam was actually making his blood boil. “I lost my temper, especially after we  _ asked  _ him, rather politely I might add, to knock it off.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “I know. But you know I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” 

“I know,” Lucifer smirked. “Officer.” 

Sam shook his head, smirking. “Lieutenant.”

“How’d you get through school, Lucifer?” Zachariah asked suddenly. 

“I worked,” Lucifer said simply. “I didn’t have a social life outside of Michael Milton, really. I worked nights weekends and studied days.”

“Where did you go?” Naomi asked curiously.

“Stanford, class of ‘95,” Lucifer said proudly. 

“Not a cheap school to go to, son,” Zachariah said. 

“Stanford had a few programs that I was able to utilize. Unfortunately, I couldn’t access the family scholarship because I wasn’t allowed to have access to any of my familial files until fourteen years ago, and that was because of  _ you, _ ” Lucifer snarked. “Which, by the way, was illegal. But no matter. I was able to find work.” 

“Where?” Zachariah pressed. “I can’t think of many jobs that would help pay for school. Surely, you’re still in debt.” 

“Been debt free since ‘96,” Lucifer said proudly. “And I found one.” 

“Being a whore?” Zachariah challenged. 

“Oh come now, Father,” Lucifer was smiling, but it was a dangerous smile now. “I may be so gay it makes your asshole clench harshly for fear I’m going to be that perverted- don’t worry, I like my men tall, handsome, and with handcuffs, and also young, and preferably not related to me- but I didn’t turn to prostitution. Besides, it doesn’t pay  _ that  _ well. Not for a gay man.” 

Sam blushed at Lucifer’s description of him, but he was curious now as well, but from the way Lucifer was going, he didn’t want to talk about it. Not in front of his parents.

Luckily, the food appeared then, and Lucifer smiled at all the waitstaff, chatting with them quietly as they prepared the meals. 

Sam noted that the stark difference between Lucifer and his parents was astounding. Lucifer enjoyed the waitstaff, sipping on his gin and tonic while he talked; his parents, however dismissed them as soon as their plates were in front of them. 

“Go feed my boyfriend, Maggie,” Lucifer finally said, “And give the kids a kiss from me.” 

“Of course, Master Lucifer,” the woman Lucifer was chatting up with said with a laugh, placing a plate in front of Sam and removing the lid. 

Sam stared at the steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and freshly steamed asparagus on his plate and smiled at Maggie. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. 

“Of course, is that all, Master Lucifer?” she asked, completely ignoring her two actual bosses. 

“For now, Maggie,” he smiled. “Thank you, again.” 

She smiled and headed out. 

“The waitstaff seems to have stayed, despite your sour dispositions,” Lucifer said almost pleasantly as everyone began eating. “Of course, there’s probably a clause in their contracts that prevents them from up and leaving for the disagreeing with you two.” 

“These servants have been in our family for three generations, Lucifer, and there are expectations of an Alighieri man,” Zachariah said, brandishing his steak knife. 

“Yes, Father, of course there are. A love for pasta, a love for fine alcohol- though you break from family tradition there- a Catholic mindset that borders on near evangelical cult, and a love of women,” Lucifer said blandly, rolling his eyes. 

“Good. You  _ did  _ pay attention,” Zachariah said. 

“Of course I did,” Lucifer scoffed. “I just don’t abide by all the rules. I do love pasta, and I’m appreciative of fine alcohol, especially wine- like a true Italian. And I’m a born Catholic, but remember, our portion of Rome excommunicated me when I was sixteen, almost seventeen. And I’m gay. And happily so. One could say I’m gay that I’m gay.” 

Sam snorted and nearly inhaled his mashed potatoes. “Babe, that was abysmal,” he said. 

Lucifer grinned, leaning in and kissing Sam’s cheek. “You love it,” he hummed. 

Sam gave him a smile. “I do,” he agreed. 

“So you haven’t changed,” Naomi sighed, almost in disappointment. “I had hoped the therapy-”

“The therapy.” Lucifer clinked his silverware harshly against the plate. “You mean that  _ death camp  _ you sent me to? I nearly DIED, Mother. Would you  _ really  _ prefer a dead son over a gay one?” 

Naomi stared at Lucifer. “You never said-”

“Like you would’ve believed me,” Lucifer snapped. “I escaped from the therapy after I attempted to use a bedsheet to fuckin’ hang myself. Last I recall, in Catholic doctrine and what a  _ lot  _ of people preach, suicide is a mortal sin. It is a grave sin. I wouldn’t have gotten my ticket to the Pearly Gates. But apparently, it’s better to be  _ dead  _ than to love another man because at least I wouldn’t be gay anymore. Guess what. I’m gay as all fuck, and I’m proud of it.” He was trembling with anger, and Sam immediately laid a hand over his. 

“Angel,” he said quietly, pushing Lucifer back in his seat. He ignored how easy it was to find a pet name for the much older man beside him. “It’s okay. That part of your life is over. Breathe for me, babe?” 

Lucifer inhaled and exhaled noisily, eyes trained hard on Naomi and Zachariah, who looked like they were about to start screaming at Lucifer. 

Naomi calmed first and she also laid a soothing hand on Zachariah’s. The gestures, however, were totally different. Sam’s was loving and reassuring, and he felt Lucifer turn his hand over to wrap his own long fingers around Sam’s hand. Naomi’s, however, seemed as if it was expected of her. There wasn’t any warmth at all. 

“Are you happy, Lucifer?” Naomi asked simply. 

“Very,” Lucifer said. “I have a good job. I have a small friendbase. I have an  _ amazing  _ boyfriend, who supports me. I have a cat who adores me. What more could I want?” 

Naomi nodded and gave a small smile. “Then that’s what matters,” she said simply. 

Zachariah turned to stare at her. “Are you out of your mind, woman?” 

“When was the last time you actually  _ enjoyed  _ having a case, Father?” Lucifer asked blandly. “The Crushev case back in ‘90?” 

Zachariah gave a somewhat thoughtful hum and nodded in fair agreement. “But you have to deal with degenerates,” he grumbled. 

“And you don’t?” Lucifer pointed out. “The difference between yours and mine, Father, is at the end of the day, should I be attacked, I’ve got a radio, a gun, a nightstick, handcuffs, and a mean right hook. If a client were to go apeshit on you, you’d be screwed.” 

“Have you ever been involved in one of those dreadful riots?” Naomi asked. 

Lucifer. “Remember the one in the showers involving the AB?”

Naomi and Zachariah nodded. 

“Papers mentioned that a guard was injured,” Lucifer said. “That injured guard was me.”

Naomi gasped softly. “How bad?” 

Lucifer tugged the collar of his shirt down and showed the faint white scar. “And I have one on my ribcage from that specific incident. I’ve been in a few over the years where I got shanked, but I’m used to it.” He gave a little dangerous grin, one that sent shivers down Sam’s spine. “Besides, Sam likes the battle scars.” 

Sam proceeded to nearly choke on his mashed potatoes. He coughed, finding a napkin and knowing Lucifer had merely said that for the shock factor. “Lucifer!” he hissed, blushing. He didn’t want to think about how good Lucifer would look naked, said battle scars in view. “We  _ don’t  _ talk about our sex life!” 

Lucifer looked at Sam innocently. “I didn’t mention our sex life,” he said. 

Naomi cleared her throat. “Very informative, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer gave his biological mother a cheeky grin. “I’m sure it was.” 

“Who’s in charge?” Zachariah said suddenly. 

“Beg pardon?” Lucifer asked. 

“Like, who’s in charge?” When both Lucifer and Sam continued to give him blank looks, he sighed heavily.”Who wears the pants?” 

“Ah.” Lucifer nodded. “Our relationship is a bit more equal on that front- it helps that we don’t live together yet or anything, but when it comes to major decisions, we discuss it. Sam defers to me usually due to age and experience, though. However, if we’re talking about in the bedroom-” 

“ _ Lucifer! _ ” Naomi and Sam hissed in unison. Sam’s cheeks lit up even darker, and Naomi’s had started to turn pink as well.   

Lucifer cackled happily, eyes lit up in mischief. Zachariah did look like he was about to puke, so Sam supposed he could consider that a win. 

Still, to maintain appearances (and because he wanted to), he tugged Lucifer so that he could whisper right in his ear, “behave or you’re going to have a real bad tonight when we get home, and I’m talking about more than just a red ass.” 

Lucifer flushed scarlet and coughed lightly. “Understood,” he whispered. He straightened in his seat and Sam decided he liked the embarrassed look on Lucifer. Smirking to himself, his eyes met Naomi’s. She was looking at him as if she understood what happened and gave him a tiny smile. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner ends, and Balthazar sees Lucifer and Sam off.

The rest of the dinner passed rather uneventfully, except for Zachariah’s deliberate attempts to provoke Lucifer. Lucifer, however, parried back with his quick wit and a sardonic smile or two. Their supposed sex lives were continuously being brought up, which gave Lucifer ample ammunition to make his father sputter and look closer and closer to throwing up first dinner, then a wonderful dessert of tiramisu and gelato. The fine dining was insane to Sam, who grew up on greasy diner food and couldn’t imagine having something like  _ this  _ every night for dinner. Lucifer, however, took it in stride and greedily inhaled his bowl of gelato. Again, he chatted with the staff as they served them and parried with his father. Naomi remained silent for the majority of dessert. 

“Well,” Zachariah said as everyone stood up, dabbing lips with napkins. “This has been highly informative, Lucifer.” 

“Likewise, Father,” Lucifer said almost stiffly. Sam slid his hand into Lucifer’s and squeezed. The older man squeezed back, giving him a grateful look before licking his thumb and wiping away some crumbs from the corner of Sam’s mouth. 

“I will be in touch. There will be legal documents,” Zachariah said. 

“Detailing?” Lucifer asked. 

“The usual old age documents,” Zachariah explained very blandly. “Thank you for coming, but if you’ll excuse me, I have a case file to look over.” And with that, he left. 

Naomi took a deep breath and crossed over to Lucifer and Sam. Standing on tip toe, she kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Thank you for coming,” she said sincerely. “It meant a lot to us.” 

Lucifer nodded. “You’re welcome, Mother,” he murmured. 

“You take care, Lucifer. And be careful,” Naomi warned. 

“I can take care of myself, Mother,” Lucifer said with a wry smile. 

She nodded and turned to Sam. “Thank you for taking care of this brash man that is my son,” she said. 

Sam blinked, but gave a nervous smile. “It’s easy. He’s not that bad. Just brash.” 

Naomi smiled and shook his hand. “I’ll have Balthazar see you out,” she said to them. “Have a good night, and drive safe.” 

“Yes, Mother,” Lucifer said pleasantly. “Go prevent Father from drinking all the good liquor.” 

Naomi smiled, and Sam tilted his head. It was a sad sort of smile, a smile of regret. “I will,” she promised before gracefully leaving. 

“Is your mother. . .” Sam began to ask as Lucifer started heading out, no doubt trying to find Balthazar. 

“Regretful? She can be, a little,” Lucifer admitted. “I’m fairly certain the reason why she hasn’t contacted me before is because Father forbade it. Father runs a tight ship here.” 

“And can be a cruel taskmaster,” Balthazar said, swooping in. “How’d it go?” 

“Better than expected, no doubt you’ll hear the tongues wagging,” Lucifer said with an easy sort of smile. Sam couldn’t help but smile too, noticing how much more at ease Lucifer seemed to be around the butler. He imagined it was a lonely existence, being an only child and being surrounded by butlers and maids. It made him a little angry, too, knowing that Naomi and Zachariah essentially neglected their only son, too focused on their careers or being important. While John wasn’t the  _ best  _ parent in existence, Sam knew that his father  _ did  _ love him and Dean. Lucifer didn’t have that. 

“I brought you something,” Balthazar said with a smile. 

“Balthy,” Lucifer protested, “You shouldn’t have. I know my parents don’t give you nearly enough-”

“It’s an old heirloom, calm down, Luci,” Balthazar reassured his once charge. Sam had to hide a smile. 

“Balthy-” 

“Lucifer,” Balthazar said, giving a raised eyebrow. “What have I taught you about accepting gifts?” 

Lucifer flushed and looked down at the ground, scuffing his shoe across the marble. “To accept it graciously,” he admitted. 

Balthazar gave a fond smile and reached up to ruffle Lucifer’s hair. His grey eyes caught Sam’s and he smiled warmly, and Sam smiled back, unable to stop it. Lucifer may not have been loved by Zachariah and Naomi, but it was clear that the butler cared for him a lot, enough to basically call him a son. “I know how you feel about accepting gifts from us, but you deserve them, Luci,” he murmured. “Now, hold out your hands.” 

Lucifer did so, gasping as a simple, ornate silver pocket watch was placed gently in his hands. “Balthy,” he breathed. 

“It was my father’s before me, and his father’s before him,” Balthazar explained. “It was given to my great-grandfather by your great-grandfather.” 

“I don’t understand, though,” Lucifer murmured, “This should go to your own son-”

“I don’t have a wife or a child, Lucifer,” Balthazar said gently. “And even if there was a child out there, I didn’t raise them. I was quite the promiscuous lad back in my youth. I’m an older man, now, and I know I won’t find a woman to produce my own heir.” He closed Lucifer’s fingers around the watch. “I want the young man I raised for sixteen years to have it. You were like my son, and it’s fitting. I was going to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday, but you weren’t here. Thirty years has been too long. It’s yours.” 

Lucifer gave a sad sort of smile and threw his arms around Balthazar, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Sam dabbed away a tear and looked away. 

“You’re more than welcome, lad,” Balthazar said, patting his back. “Now head out, I want a word with your boyfriend.” 

Lucifer withdrew and looked at Sam. Sam gave him an easy sort of smile. “I’ll be fine, I’m sure Balthazar will show me out, angel,” he said. 

“Alright,” Lucifer said, pecking his cheek. “I’ll bring the car around front.” 

Sam kissed his cheek back, smiling as Lucifer headed down the stairs. He chanced a glance at his ass before snapping his eyes to Balthazar. The butler seemed to have noticed, and had a sort of secretive smile on his face. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Sam asked. 

Balthazar gave a sort of a hum. “I want to let you know to be careful,” he said seriously. “Master Zachariah is infuriated and I’m betting he’s about to call his lawyers to have his will changed to leave Lucifer out of the inheritance.”

“But then who inherits everything?” Sam asked. 

“Missus Naomi, first,” Balthazar said. “She inherits the estate should Master Zachariah predecease her. Right now, if Master Zachariah dies after her, the estate would go to Lucifer, but there is no doubt a clause that Lucifer would need to be a member of the Church and be married to a woman.” 

“So this was a test on Zachariah’s part,” Sam seethed. 

Balthazar nodded. “I think Missus Naomi just wanted to see her son, and I think she’s concerned with his happiness,” he said. “I’ve had to comfort her many a night when she got into the wine cellar and lamented kicking him out of the house.” 

“Is Zachariah. . .” Sam couldn’t bare to say it.

“No, he doesn’t abuse her outright, but he does keep her on a very tight leash,” Balthazar admitted. “There was an. . .incident of indiscretion many years ago between Missus Naomi and another man. Missus Naomi nearly lost everything since Master Zachariah was considering divorcing her and suing her for infidelity, but if she is anything, it’s she drives excellent bargains. She managed to convince Master Zachariah that if she promised to stay with him and only him, she wouldn’t wander away again, and he can control everything about her except her money, which is from her own sizeable estate.” 

Sam whistled lowly. “I mean, I can’t say that I blame her for having an affair,” he admitted. 

Balthazar nodded in agreement. “Not to mention it’s hypocritical of Master Zachariah. There’s many a woman on staff who hasn’t been caught sleeping with him by a member of the staff.” 

Sam shuddered. “Who would  _ want  _ to?” he murmured. 

Balthazar smiled a thin smile. “He would blackmail them, and considering his status in the community, it’s a very hard thing to prove, I would bet.” 

Sam nodded. “Is Lucifer in danger? Like, could he get hurt?” he asked softly. 

“I think Master Zachariah would be vindictive enough to possibly hurt him, or you,” Balthazar said softly. “Please, both of you, be careful.” 

“We will,” Sam said. “Thank you, by the way, for raising him. You did a good job.” 

Balthazar smiled. “Mischievous, loved with his whole heart, and bright- that was Lucifer,” he said wistfully. “Still is, but it’s toned down. You just have to be patient with him. He’s been hurt a lot, and I know he had hardships after he was kicked out.” 

Sam nodded. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Thank you, Sam,” Balthazar said with a smile, “for being able to love him.” 

Sam gave a small smile. They may be fake dating for the purposes of antagonizing Lucifer’s parents, but he did feel things for Lucifer- both sexual and romantic. “It’s easy. He’s a bright star in life,” he said. 

There was a horn honking and Balthazar rolled his eyes affectionately as Styx “Renegade” blared out of the speakers. Distantly, the two inside could hear a loud growl, most likely from Zachariah, but they didn’t mind. “You should go, he’s impatient,” Balthazar chuckled. He shook Sam’s hand. “And I hope to see you again.” 

Sam nodded, taking out one of his business cards that he’ll hand out to suspects and witnesses and writing his and Lucifer’s cell numbers on the back. “If you need anything, call or text,” he said. “And if there’s something I need to know, call or text.” He handed the card to Balthazar. 

“I will,” Balthazar promised. 

Sam headed out of the house and slid into the front seat, where Lucifer kissed him on the cheek. 

“I was beginning to think that you had fallen victim to Balthy’s charms,” the prison guard chuckled as he threw the car into gear. 

Sam laughed as they drove like bats out of hell away from the Alighieri mansion. “Nah, he’s too old for me,” he teased. “I like my men pre-50 years of age.”

Lucifer laughed and shook his head affectionately, slowing down as they got on the interstate. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer reveals how he managed to be debt free after graduating Stanford, and about the last man who broke his heart.

The drive home was mostly quiet, except for the classic rock blaring from the speakers. Sam knew how Lucifer and Dean got along so well now, and it doesn’t help that at the dinner a week or so ago half the conversation between the two of them was about restoration. 

“They kept mentioning hardships you endured during college, and you mentioned you’re debt free,” Sam said cautiously. 

Lucifer nodded. “FAFSA wouldn’t cover me. I couldn’t use Anna and Chuck as my parents. And I knew my parents wouldn’t cover me. So. . .” He inhaled sharply, “I started looking around for jobs. And before I knew it, I was on a pole at Jaded Suits.” 

“The. . . gay bar?” Sam asked in surprise. “You were an exotic dancer?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I was in ballet and gymnastics until I was fourteen,” he admitted, “when Father had me yanked out for fear of that turning me gay- little did he know I was already figuring out that I was gay and had fooled around a little bit. I kept practicing, though- the basement of the mansion was my domain, and for some reason none of my stuff got thrown out. When I wasn’t at school, church, sleeping, or with my parents, I was down in the basement, practicing. It paid off well, considering what my first job was.” 

Sam nodded, trying to envision him dancing in nothing but panties and he bit his lip, hoping the pain would calm his suddenly heated flesh down. “And you made enough to pay for college?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Stanford also employed me as a TA my junior and senior years for the criminal law classes,” he said. “I took them, but those years were tough. I had an eighteen hour credit load, plus being a TA, plus dancing. But it was enough for me to be debt free while I tried to find a job in my field. By the time I left Jaded Suits for my first correctional complex job, I had been there six years and was the most requested dancer.” 

“Did you ever. . . “ Sam trailed off, not sure how to broach the subject without offending Lucifer. 

“Did I ever sleep with any of the patrons?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam nodded. 

“A couple,” Lucifer admitted. “Not for money or anything, but out of pure, carnal interest. And it was early in my dancing career. As I got older, I didn’t sleep with the patrons. I slept with a few of the dancers, too.” 

“Did you ever love any of them?” Sam asked softly. 

There was silence as Lucifer rolled his shoulders back with a sigh and he nodded. 

“There was one,” he admitted. “Gabriel Tricks. The only other man I loved more than as friends or as a fuckbuddy. He was a dancer at the club, same as me. He came a couple years after I started. He was about two years younger than me and we fell in between the sheets pretty quickly. Gabe taught me. . . so much. And I loved him.” 

“What happened?” Sam asked gently. 

Lucifer fell silent again, clicking on his turn signal for a left hand turn, obviously trying to figure out how he was going to say. 

“He didn’t feel the same way,” Lucifer finally said flatly. 

“He. . . dumped you?” Sam asked, incredulous. 

“Worse,” Lucifer confessed. “Told me he was engaged to the manager of a rival club and that he was dancing at Jaded Suits because he loved dancing and there wasn’t room in the other club’s schedule for a gay male night. I was just. . . convenient for him, and fun. He did apologize for hurting me, but he didn’t. . .” Lucifer shook his head, obviously upset. 

“Hey,” Sam said, resting a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “So he used you.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he admitted.

“And you haven’t allowed anyone to be that close to you since,” Sam surmised. 

Lucifer nodded again, pulling into the parking garage of his apartment complex and parking in his spot. 

“Hey.” Sam tilted Lucifer’s face towards him. “I won’t hurt you like that. I promise.” 

“That’s what they all say,” Lucifer said softly. 

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across the center console, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Lucifer’s lips. “I mean it. I feel something for you. Passion, desire, some lust, and a fierce overwhelming feeling to show you that you deserve to be loved.” 

Lucifer blinked, his breath hitching in his throat as Sam looked into pained blue eyes. 

“I won’t use you,” Sam whispered.

Lucifer smiled a little, kissing Sam back. “Fake dating turning into real dating sounds like a really bad rom-com,” he joked weakly. 

“More like a bad soap opera,” Sam chuckled. “But I want to. Do you?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer murmured. “God help me, I do.” 

Sam smiled and leaned in for a deeper kiss with the older man, feeling his chapped lips pressed against his insistently as Lucifer surrendered and gave all he could. 

When they broke, they were both breathing heavily and Lucifer looked at Sam soulfully. 

“Take me to bed?” he whispered. “Please?” 

Sam smiled. “Not tonight,” he said. “But soon. I promise.” 

Lucifer nodded, giving a small smile. “At the very least, come cuddle with me?” He sounded so shy, Sam couldn’t help but kiss his nose. 

“Absolutely.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a routine overnight shift at FCC Purgatory- until shit hits the fan.

Lucifer showed up Sunday night for his overnight shift, grateful that he was able to take Monday and Tuesday off so he could sleep and maybe take Sam on a proper date. He felt bad that his boyfriend (and he couldn’t believe he could use that to describe Sam) hadn’t been taken on a “proper” date before meeting with his biological scumbags of parents, but Sam had reassured him it wasn’t necessary. 

All was quiet in the North Block. There weren’t many guards on duty tonight- third shifts usually are light on duty, if only because the inmates are sleeping, supposedly. The only guards he knew of were the main guards for South, East, and West Blocks as well as Castiel in the infirmary. 

He finished his rounds and sat at his desk, rubbing his hand over his jaw. He checked the time on his pocket watch and prayed for morning to come. He wanted to sleep next to Sam’s warm body- Sam wanted to stay close by, even if he couldn’t be on prison grounds with him. 

“All’s quiet here,” Alastair said softly into the radio. 

“Same,” Lucifer said. “Novak? How’s East Block holding up?” 

“Quiet here. Murderson?” 

“Our lowly resident in South Block is sleeping,” Cain whispered. “Doc?” 

“Jake’s stats are dropping, we might lose him,” Castiel murmured. “Don’t worry, I’ll try to prevent that from happening.” 

“If he dies, that’s definitely grounds to have Azazel executed by the end of the month,” Lucifer grunted. 

“Don’t be itching to pull that trigger, Alighieri,” Alastair chuckled. 

“I want that bastard out of my prison,” Lucifer grumbled. “He’s caused too much disruption.” 

“I’ll have to agree with Alighieri on that one,” Cain said. 

“You’re the two on the firing squad,” Alastair shrugged over the line. 

Lucifer sighed, looking over at his block. “Does it feel. . . too quiet to you?” he asked quietly. 

“Yeah,” Cain admitted. “‘Course, I’m over in South Block. There’s only this bastard here.” 

“Alastair?” Lucifer murmured. “You alive over there? You’re normally a chatty Cathy.” 

The static that came in chilled Lucifer’s blood and he leaped out of his seat and pressed a few buttons. Every single cell door in North Block locked down tight- the only way in or out was basically to tunnel out. He made sure his gun and his nightstick were on his hip as he began heading out of the North Block. “Lock down your cells, I think there’s a riot in West Block,” he commanded. 

“10-4” Meg and Cain replied. 

Lucifer sprinted down the hallway and keyed in a code for West Block after peeking in and seeing Alastair trying to fend off thirty prisoners. He burst in, hefting his night stick in his hand. 

“Glad you could show up, Alighieri!” Alastair shouted before an inmate cracked his knuckles across his jaw. 

“Good thing I did,” Lucifer said, running over to the door again and keying in a code. Red lights started flashing and he looked across the block of at least forty angry prisoners. “Novak and Murderson are on their way.”

“Yeah, that’s ten people a guard,” Alastair grunted. 

Lucifer pulled out his gun and fired it into the ceiling. Several of the prisoners jumped, all of them looking at Lucifer. 

“You’re all going to calm down right the fuck now,” Lucifer barked. “Or I’m going to start picking you off one by one. And Picasso here can vouch that I have  _ excellent  _ aim.” 

Alastair nodded just as Meg and Cain came in. 

“You fine gentlemen of degenerate society-” here, Alastair snorted and Cain chuckled- “have two options. Return to your cells, or be picked off. Your choice.” 

“Isn’t that against protocol, Lucifer?” Meg whispered. 

“Intimidation tactic,” Lucifer said under his breath. 

Meg gave a ‘not bad’ face, just as the inmates rushed them. 

“Cain! Switchboard,” Lucifer said, clicking the safety on his gun as he was tackled to the floor. 

“Get their guns!”

“Get their nightsticks!” 

“Use their handcuffs to tie them up!” 

“‘Cept for the pretty lady.” 

Lucifer slammed his hand down on the emergency call button as he kicked an inmate off of him and getting up. He grabbed his radio and clicked it over to the police station. “This is Lieutenant Lucifer Alighieri at FCC Purgatory,” he said. “I have a riot in West Block, I repeat, a riot in West Block. We are outmanned. I need a SWAT team and back up NOW!” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets the call that shit is going down at FCC Purgatory

_ “And it looks to me, you’ve lived your life, like a candle in the wind. Never fading with the sunset or when the rain sets in.”  _

Sam groaned as he picked up his phone off of Lucifer’s nightstand, the cat meowing in protest. “Winchester.” 

“Sam?” Michael said through the speakers. 

Sam sat up. “Michael? What’s going on?” 

“There’s a riot at FCC Purgatory,” Michael said. “I just got the call from the chief. They need back up.” 

_ Lucifer. _ “I’m at Lucifer’s,” he said, “I can be there in ten.” Already, he was getting out of bed. “Uniform or plainsclothes?” 

“Do plainsclothes, but have your badge,” Michael instructed. “I’ll see you there.” He hung up. 

Sam was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, with his belt on and he ran out the door to his car, checking his ammo along the way. 

He threw on his radio and radioed in. “Officer Winchester reporting in, on my way to FCC Purgatory, do you copy?” 

“10-4, copy Winchester.” 

“Can I get a sit rep?” he asked, turning the key harshly in the ignition as he did so. 

“Lieutenant Alighieri radioed in a forty man riot in West Block. Communication cut off shortly after.” 

Sam nodded as he threw the car into gear and began driving. “10-4.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue is underway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I AM A TERRIBLE HUMAN. School caught up with me and I got caught up in other projects. 
> 
> SO HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE

Sam raced out of the car, seeing the red lights blaring as he ran up to the door, flashing his badge and getting directions. Seeing, Michael, he ran to catch up with him, falling instep beside the older man. 

“Glad you could make it,” Michael said, dressed in dark blue jeans and one of Dean’s shirts. He drew his gun off and they both met up with the SWAT team and more officers, hearing the riot go on inside. 

_ I told you, we need to get the blond guy tied up. He’s dangerous.  _

_ He’s harmless!  _

_ No, he’s not. Trust me, I’ve been in this block for ten years. Alighieri’s dangerous- and he’s smart.  _

_ But we could have fun with him, I bet.  _

Beside Sam, Michael hissed through his teeth, and Sam felt his own hackles raising. 

“Boys,” they heard Lucifer speak. “You should really learn more about a guy before you try the broomstick.” 

“Go!” The commander of the SWAT team yelled. 

They pushed through the door, seeing at least twenty prisoners down, sixteen or so surrounding Lucifer, two over by a female guard, and two of the other guards- one of them Sam recognized as Alastair- down on the ground as well, handcuffed. 

“EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, OR YOU WILL BE SHOT!” Several of the back up yelled, raising weapons. Sam only had eyes for Lucifer as he held his gun up. Lucifer looked worse for wear, but he was still standing. His nose was bleeding and there was a promising black eye in his future. Around his right wrist there was a set of handcuffs, but his own gun was raised. 

Lucifer held the gun up to the ceiling as he, the female guard, and the rest of the prisoners milling about slowly sank to their knees. The female guard also had a gun on her, and she, Lucifer, and two prisoners with the other guards’ guns set them on the ground. 

SWAT started handcuffing the prisoners and rounding them up to put into them back into their cells and both Michael and Sam rushed to look over Lucifer, who was already fiddling with the handcuffs on his wrist. 

“How’d you get out of them?” Sam asked in wonder.

Lucifer flashed him a smile. “One of my routines at Jaded Suits involved handcuffs,” he said. “I’m rather adept at getting in and out of them.” 

“That was like twenty five years ago though,” Michael chuckled in amusement. 

“Hey, I practice,” Lucifer laughed weakly. He pressed a hand to his side. “I think I need a doctor.” 

“Same,” Michael said. He looked over and saw the chief of police heading their way. 

“Alighieri?” Benny Lafitte asked. 

“Heya, Lafitte,” Lucifer grinned. “Another day, another paycheck, huh?” 

Benny chuckled as he squatted down. “You look like shit, brother.” 

Lucifer shrugged. “I tried to fend off forty prisoners with three people for backup. I want this prison on lockdown.”

Benny nodded. “I’ll let the warden know for ya. Meantime, going to get you four to the hospital. Milton and the lad can go with you.” 

Lucifer nodded and started to get off his knees, snatching the handcuffs off the ground and clipping them to his belt. “Thanks, Chief. Give Andrea my love and apologies.” 

“It was my night to work over,” Benny shrugged. 

Lucifer smiled and threw an arm around Sam, obviously unable to do the same to Michael. “Mikey, can we take your car?” 

“Sure, Luce,” Michael smiled. “Let’s go.” 

Sam held Lucifer close as they went out to the car. “Some second date, huh?” he teased playfully. 

Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam chastely. 

“NO FUCKING IN THE BACKSEAT.” 

“Like you and Dean haven’t!” 

“That’s because  _ this is our car. _ ”

Sam just laughed and held Lucifer close to him. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Sam, and Lucifer go to the hospital before Michael takes Sam and Lucifer back to Lucifer's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Enjoy a kind of fluffy chapter.

It turned out that Lucifer had a couple of broken ribs and a broken shoulder, as well as the black eye and the broken nose. A couple of hours, an official statement, X-rays, and setting everything later, and Lucifer was about ready to drop dead asleep. He called the Warden, Rufus Turner, on his way home. 

“You did a good job, Lucifer,” Rufus said gruffly over the phone while Lucifer shifted with his cast. “Real good job. I’m impressed. I’m looking at the tapes right now and you did a good job.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Lucifer said. 

“Take the rest of the week off,” Rufus said. “And I’ll put you on light duty next week. No more overnights for a while.” 

“Sounds good to me, Rufus,” Lucifer said. “Can you do me a favor?” 

“I’ll try, son.” 

“Keep my name out of the papers, please?” Lucifer didn’t want to hear his mother calling about the riot. 

“Will do my best, Lucifer,” Rufus said. “Now go home and get some rest.”

“Yes, Sir,” Lucifer grinned before hanging up. 

“What’s the verdict?” Michael asked as he drove back to Lucifer’s house. 

“I’ve got the rest of the week off, and I go back on light duty next week,” Lucifer admitted, stretching. “Mikey, can you have Cain bring my car back? My keys are in my drawer on North Block.” 

“Yes, Lucifer,” Michael said. “Sam? You staying at Lucifer’s?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I think that would be best.” 

Michael nodded. “I think Benny’s going to give us a couple days off, I’ll let you know,” he said. 

“Sounds good,” Sam said. 

Michael drove into the parking garage of Lucifer’s apartment complex and looked at Lucifer. “I’ll let you know when the car is back and when I’ve dropped Cain off,” he said. 

“Sounds good, thanks Michael. And give Dean my apologies,” Lucifer said, unbuckling with some difficulty and sliding across to get out the door Sam opened. 

“I will,” Michael said. “Get some sleep, brother.” 

Lucifer nodded and slid his good hand into Sam’s, giving a brief nod and looking Sam. “Ready?” 

Sam nodded and the two walked to Lucifer’s apartment. Unlocking the door, Sam led Lucifer in and once the door was closed, cornered Lucifer against it and kissed him deeply. 

“Don’t worry me like that,” Sam whispered once they broke. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Lucifer breathed against Sam’s lips. “I didn’t know a riot would break out tonight. There were no kites.” 

Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief before kissing Lucifer again. “Let’s go to bed.” 

Lucifer nodded, yawning. The pain medication was really kicking in, and he should really go get some sleep. 

The two made their way to the bedroom, and Lucifer frowned at his uniform, unsure how he was going to undress himself. 

Sam had the solution, apparently, and began undoing the buttons on Lucifer’s shirt. 

“This isn’t the reason I’d be having you take off my clothes,” Lucifer teased. 

Sam huffed a laugh and gently helped Lucifer out of the shirt once it was undone. “I know, it’s not an ideal situation,” he agreed, watching Lucifer toe off his shoes before beginning to undo his belt, “but hey, at least you have me.” 

“True,” Lucifer laughed, “I would’ve slept in my uniform in the past.” 

“I cannot imagine how uncomfortable that would be,” Sam said, undoing the slacks and letting them fall off Lucifer’s hips, exposing the black silk boxers and the white wife beater that Lucifer was wearing underneath. Squinting, he caught the sight of black in on Lucifer’s bicep. “You’re tatted?” 

Lucifer looked down at his good shoulder and nodded, smiling. “It’s a quote from the poem  _ Paradise Lost,  _ by John Milton. ‘The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven’,” he said, turning his body to show it to Sam better. “Basically, your mind creates  how you feel about a situation. You can be in Heaven, and yet it’d feel like Hell because you’re letting it. You’re finding all the bad within Heaven, and bringing yourself down. Or, you could be in Hell, but feel like you’re in Heaven because you’re finding all the positives in it.” 

“That’s really. . . inspiring,” Sam said with a smile. “And an almost Biblical thing for an atheist to have on his arm.” The last part was said teasingly. 

Lucifer laughed, going to sit down on the bed while Sam undressed. “Perhaps,” he said, “But it helped me through some of the most difficult parts of my life.” 

“That makes sense,” Sam said, shucking his jeans and shirt to reveal his own almost threadbare boxers before crawling into bed next to Lucifer. Lucifer laid down on his good side, frowning out how uncomfortable it was- that is, until Sam spooned in behind him, wrapping him in his strong arms and nosing into the back of his neck. Smiling, Lucifer closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer receives some bad news and has to return to the Alighieri mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. 
> 
> But everything will make sense in a few chapters.

It was about three weeks later, with Lucifer on light duty due to his broken shoulder, when his mother called again, while he was at work. 

“Lieutenant Alighieri,” he said professionally. 

“Luci?” Naomi sounded distressed. 

Lucifer sat up in his seat. “Mother? What’s wrong?” he asked. His mother always seemed to be the perfect image of decorum, not even a hair out of place. And she hadn’t called him Luci since he was a child, probably around the time he was eight years old. 

“Balthazar. . .” she took a deep breath. “Balthazar passed away, Luci. Last night.” 

Lucifer sat back in his seat, stunned. “How?” he asked. “Balthazar was the toughest guy I knew.” 

“I know.” Naomi swallowed. “It was very sudden, but Balthy was at the right age. . . They say it was a heart attack in his sleep.” 

Lucifer thought back to foul play, just simply because of where he worked and his life. “Is there. . . Is there a chance of foul play?” he asked in a worried tone.

“I don’t know, Luci,” she whispered. “Have you talked with him recently?” 

“Just last night,” Lucifer said, keeping an eye on North Block. Most of the inmates were busy either reading or cleaning their cells. Nothing pissed the head of North Block off more than messy cells and, also, being out of full commission. “He had asked me how my day was and we talked on the phone for a little bit. He sounded himself. Healthy, even. Hell, we both know he drank a glass of red wine before bed every night. He was almost as Alighieri as us.” 

“He’s French, of course he had wine before bed,” Naomi gave a watery chuckle. “I. . . I know you’re at work but-” 

“Let me talk to my boss,” Lucifer assured her. “I want to go pay my last respects, and help plan the memorial service. I’m sure he’ll understand.” 

“Of course, I understand,” Naomi said before sighing. “I’ll see you soon, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Be careful Mother,” he said. 

“I will,” she said before she hung up. 

Lucifer sat at his desk, stunned for a few minutes, his eyes still roving over the inmates. They were all quiet today. North Block was usually quiet, but it was so quiet they could hear a pin drop. 

He dialed the extension to the Warden. 

“I hope you’re not getting into trouble, Alighieri,” Warden Turner said. 

“Rufus. . . I hate to ask you of this,” Lucifer said, “But. . . I need a week’s bereavement leave.” 

“Shit, son, what happened?” Warden Turner asked. 

Lucifer swallowed. “You know how I’m an Alighieri?” 

“Sure, boy. Zachariah put half of this county in jail himself,” Warden Turner nodded. “He finally kick the bucket?” 

Lucifer gave a dry chuckle. “No, but um. . . the family butler, the one who raised me? Balthazar?” 

“Shit, son, my condolences,” Rufus said honestly. “Take the rest of the week off, and most of next week. Don’t apologize for needing this time off, son. I’ll send Novak to cover for you.” 

“Thanks, Rufus,” Lucifer said. 

“Of course, Lucifer. You take care of yourself.” He hung up. 

Lucifer dialed another number. 

_ You have reached Michael Milton. I’m currently unavailable. If this is an emergency, please dial 9-1-1.  _

“Hey, Mikey,” Lucifer whispered. “Balthy. . . Balthy’s gone. I’m coming home after I visit Mother. Text me when you get this.” 

There was one more call. 

_ This is Sam Winchester. I can’t come to the phone right now. If this is an emergency, please call 9-1-1. _

“Sam.” His voice cracked. “Balthy’s gone. I’ll be at Michael’s tonight.” 

He stood up when Meg came in. His coworker gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and he smiled gratefully at her. “Sorry,” he whispered. 

“Dude, the guy who was like your dad died,” she said. “Don’t be sorry.” She kissed his cheek chastely. “Clarence and I are sorry for your loss.” 

Of course, the entire staff knew by this point. “Thank you,” he said. He gave her a brief hug and walked out, almost numb. 

Should he be driving? Probably not, but he was going to do so anyways. He needed to go start the planning process. 

He turned the radio on. A French aria. 

_ Well played, Balthy,  _ he said, smiling fondly at the sounds of the French language as he drove to his former home.  _ Well played.  _

_ Rest in Peace, Balthy.  _

 

Lucifer found himself around two hours later with his mother, having held her while she mourned the loss of the family butler. He held her close and wondered to himself why she was so distraught over the loss of Balthazar. 

“Come on, Mother,” he said as her tears dried, “Let’s go to the dining room and start talking about the funeral and such. Do you know what Balthy wanted after he passed?” 

She nodded. “Umm, yeah, he said he wanted to be cremated and have his ashes interred,” she said as they made their way to the dining room. 

Lucifer nodded. “Now, did he die testate or intestate?” he asked, sitting his mother down. 

Zachariah was passing through, and he gave a grunt of approval at hearing the language coming out of his son’s mouth. “Pleased to hear you using the brain God gave you,” he said. 

Lucifer looked over at his father, raising a brow at the glass of Scotch that Zachariah carried in one hand and one of his favorite celebratory cigars in the other. “You’re celebrating?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Zachariah said. “Celebrate his life, not mourn his death!” 

“We’re not a family of Yodas or Vulcans, Father,” Lucifer said. “We must mourn before we can celebrate.” 

“The French are different than us, son,” Zachariah said. 

“Please, don’t fight,” Naomi said softly, laying a hand on top of Lucifer’s, seeing it clench into a fist. 

Lucifer looked down at his mother’s hand and sighed. “You’re right,” he said, looking at her. “Balthazar wouldn’t want that.” 

Naomi gave a watery smile, and Zachariah wandered off to his home office, whistling cheerily. 

“I’m going to stab him in the throat with a rusty spoon,” Lucifer growled softly. 

“Lucifer Dantes,” Naomi scolded lightly. 

“I don’t care how different traditions are, you  _ mourn, _ ” Lucifer hissed. “And he’s only happy because you’re in pain and I’m in pain.” 

Naomi nodded and she sighed. “As far as I know,” she said, “Balthazar does have a will. It’s in a safe in his rooms but I wouldn’t know the combination. Do you?” 

Lucifer gnawed on his lower lip. “Try his birthday or mine,” he admitted. “If all else false, let me know. I could probably crack the safe.” 

Naomi nodded. “Should we have a wake for him?” she asked softly. 

“No, but we should do a memorial service for him,” Lucifer said. “Call the parish, let them know that Balthazar passed and that we’d like a memorial service.” 

Naomi nodded. “You know, Father Uriel died,” she said. 

“Orders are from on high, Mother,” Lucifer said softly. “Who’s in charge now?” 

“A young priest, Father Gadreel. He’s very good,” Naomi said. “He came after.. . after the excommunication.” 

Lucifer nodded. “You’re going to have to be strong without me at the memorial service, Mother,” he said. 

“But Balthazar-” 

“Balthy would understand,” Lucifer said gently. “Not only am I banned, I also no longer believe in God. It would be an insult to his memory and to the Church.”

Naomi sighed. “Lucifer, I believe God forgives all sins,” she said, “and it’s taken me a long time to fully believe that. It’s part of the reason I reached out to you.” She squeezed his hand. “We both know that you had a hard time believing. You always had so many questions that the priests and the sisters could never answer. I’m not surprised that you became an atheist. But Lucifer,” she looked at him seriously, “Balthazar would want you there. And he’d want you to sing for him. One last time.” 

Lucifer sighed and looked at her. Balthazar was the one who taught him to sing, and he had sang in the choir at Church and at school, even performing in a couple of musicals his junior and senior years of high school. And Balthazar always praised his talent. “Could you talk to Father Gadreel?” he asked. “If the Father says I can, then I’ll come. Just let me know the day and time.” 

His phone buzzed and he looked at it. It was a text from Michael. 

_ I have your comfort foods and alcohol, and Sam’s here with me. We’ll be here. I’m sorry. _

“Who’s that?” Naomi asked. 

“Michael,” Lucifer said, typing out a  _ thank you  _ to his adoptive brother. “He’s. . . He’s making sure I’m not alone tonight.” 

Naomi nodded and sighed. “You were like a son to Balthazar,” she said softly. “And I know he’s proud of the young man you’ve become.” 

Lucifer nodded, pulling out the pocket watch and running thumb over the filigree engraving. “When’s his autopsy?” he asked. 

“It starts tomorrow,” Naomi said. “Do you want me to call you with the results?” 

“Just. . . text them to me,” Lucifer said. “I plan on getting drunk tonight and the last time I heard a phone ring while hungover I ended up breaking my phone. Text tones are more subtle.” 

Naomi nodded and Lucifer stood up. “Let me know if I need to collect anything,” he said. 

“I will,” Naomi said. “Be careful, Lucifer.” 

He nodded. “I will. Give my regards to Father.” 

And with that, he left. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes to spend some time with Michael and Sam to process everything.

Lucifer arrived at Michael’s and Dean’s small, yet welcoming house, smiling at the fact that there were three cars in the driveway. Parking his behind Sam’s, he got out of the car and he managed to make his way into the house. 

Sam was there, holding him when he finally let himself cry, tucking his head into Sam’s shoulder and feeling warm, strong arms wrap around him. 

“It’s okay, angel,” Sam whispered, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. “We’re here for you, baby. Now, and always.” 

Lucifer coughed, tears trailing down his face and staining Sam’s shirt, but the younger man couldn’t bring himself to care. He just stood there, holding Lucifer close, letting him get what he needed out of his system. 

Lucifer pulled away after several long minutes, sniffling and wiping his nose with the back of his hand before looking up into Sam’s eyes. Sam’s own eyes were glistening with tears, and Lucifer remembered that Sam and Balthazar had already set up a weekly coffee meeting, where Balthazar would talk about Lucifer’s younger days and his own escapades growing up alongside Zachariah and Sam would talk about work and how Lucifer was doing now. They had gotten rather close quickly, and Lucifer’s just happy Balthazar had approved of Sam, despite the obvious age gap. 

Michael came up and gently rested a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, brother,” he whispered, pressing a glass of whiskey and ice into Lucifer’s hand. “The shepherd’s pie is almost done.” 

“Made with lamb and not beef?” Lucifer whispered hoarsely. 

Michael nodded with a smile. “He’s glad Balthazar was willing to share his recipe with Dean,” he said softly. “And many others.” He handed Sam a glass of whiskey without ice and hugged Lucifer’s side. “Take your time, here,” he murmured. “None of us are going anywhere, and Mom’s making mashed potatoes with cheese and bacon in them.” 

Lucifer gave a watery smile and raised his glass. “To Balthazar, the man who was like a dad to me, the old French bastard,” he said quietly. 

Sam smiled gently and raised his glass. “To Balthazar.” 

 

Lucifer woke up with a hellish hangover that he hasn’t seen since his last day at Jaded Suits. Groaning, he lifted his head off the back end of Michael’s couch and craned his neck into the direction of the kitchen. 

Sam was there, making breakfast and he gave another groan, this time one of appreciation as Sam was wearing nothing but a pair of simple dark blue boxers. 

“Can I have you barefoot and making breakfast in  _ my  _ kitchen?” he asked groggily. 

Sam laughed and turned to look at Lucifer. “Good morning,” he said simply. “How do you like your eggs?” 

“Scrambled with cheese,” Lucifer mumbled. “What happened?” 

“Do you remember anything?” Sam asked softly. 

“I remember toasting to Balthazar,” Lucifer hummed, stretching before curling back up into a ball on the couch.  “I remember that I nearly went through the entire bottle of whiskey and I remember at one point, we were yelling at Dean and Michael for being handsy with each other.” 

Sam laughed. “Pretty much. You  _ did  _ go through the entire bottle of whiskey, plus half of the shepherd’s pie by yourself. My God, you  _ grew up  _ with that. That was the most delicious thing I’ve ever eaten.” 

Lucifer groaned and nodded. “Yep, sounds about right. God, I haven’t drank that much since my going away party at Jaded Suits.”

Sam laughed. “Did you have to dance with a hangover?” he asked curiously. 

“Something I  _ highly  _ do not recommend,” Lucifer groaned. “But I did give quite the last performance, so I’m glad.” 

Sam came over with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a mug of black coffee in his hands. “Here you go,” he said. “Do you want to talk at all?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “We talked a lot last night,” he said. “Right now? I just want to cuddle and eat and not think. Mother is supposed to be sending the autopsy results in later today.” 

Sam nodded, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “Alright, angel.” 

Lucifer turned and looked at Sam. “I’m sorry you’re putting up with an emotional mess,” he admitted. “It’s not fair to you, it really-” 

Sam placed a gentle finger over Lucifer’s lips to keep him from speaking. Once he was sure Lucifer wasn’t going to talk, he slowly removed it and smiled. “Angel, this is part of a relationship. It really is. You’re going to get through this.” 

Lucifer sighed and leaned into Sam. “If Mother manages to get me into the memorial service,” he whispered, “Will you come with me?” 

Sam nodded and smiled. “Of course.” 

Lucifer smiled a little and kissed Sam. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar's funereal brings in old memories and a revelation

By hook or by crook, Naomi got her son to be present in the church for Balthazar’s memorial service. The autopsy results showed that Balthazar died of a heart attack in his sleep, and that he most likely didn’t suffer. 

Naomi was hesitant about letting Lucifer bring Sam, but she agreed, mostly because Lucifer threatened not to show to the memorial service. 

“I feel uncomfortable,” Lucifer muttered to Sam as they sat down in the second pew from the front, smoothing out their suits. Sam had to smooth Lucifer’s out for him, as he was still in his cast from breaking his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine, angel,” Sam soothed, reaching for Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer placed his hand in it and squeezed. “Besides, I haven’t heard you sing. I’d love to hear that, and a church has the best sound acoustics.” 

“Nerd,” Lucifer whispered affectionately, straightening his tie. 

“Mr. Alighieri.” The young priest that Naomi had told them was Father Gadreel approached them and Lucifer stood up, smiling. He held his hand out to him. 

“Please, Lucifer,” Lucifer said warmly. “Mr. Alighieri is my father.” 

Father Gadreel nodded, taking Lucifer’s hand and shaking it firmly. “Father Gadreel. I understand you’re supposed to be singing?” 

Lucifer nodded. “That’s right. May I see the song selection that my mother chose?” 

“Of course,” the priest said. “Let me go get the program.” He smiled, nodded at Sam, and headed off. 

Lucifer sat down and smiled. “I like him,” he said. 

Sam chuckled and smiled at Lucifer. “See? You’re fine,” he reassured him.

“Have I told you lately that you’re the best boyfriend an old man could ask for?” Lucifer asked with a smile. 

“Not recently,” Sam teased, placing a chaste kiss on Lucifer’s cheek. 

Father Gadreel returned with the program and Lucifer took it, opening it up and scanning the song selection. Apparently satisfied, he handed the program back. “Mother did good, I have no objections.” 

Father Gadreel gave a small smile and nodded. “Very well.” He checked his phone. “Service starts in five, if you could please stand near the pulpit, that would be great.” 

“Over by the microphone?” Lucifer asked. 

Father Gadreel nodded. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back as he moved to allow Lucifer out of the pew and to make his way to the front of the church, standing where Father Gadreel asked him. He straightened his tie with only one hand and waited for the cue. He pulled out a hymnal and motioned for Sam to do the same, and he quickly skimmed the song. Yes, he remembered this one. 

The organ began the intro and everyone stood up and Lucifer mentally wondered why an Easter hymn was the processional for a freakin’ memorial service. 

_ Well, _ Lucifer thought to himself,  _ Balthazar always thought that life was a party. Why should death be any different? _

“Lift high the cross,” Lucifer sang into the microphone, the words coming back to him so easily, almost as if he’d never left. He heard several gasps in the audience- apparently, his voice hadn’t changed that much since he was sixteen. “The love of Christ proclaim. ‘Til all the world adores his sacred name.” 

 

The memorial service was short, sweet, and to the point. Lucifer, surprisingly, had to deliver a eulogy, but that didn’t bother him too much. He, after all,  _ was  _ the closest thing Balthazar had to a son. 

He was standing in the line when he saw an unfortunately familiar face. He felt his spine straighten and the cold mask he typically wore inside the prison slide onto his face. 

“Luci! My condolences,” Gabriel MacLeod practically cheered. 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Lucifer said stiffly, shaking Gabriel’s hand and wishing society didn’t have this godforsaken rule of family and close friends having to speak to everyone at the funereal. “I trust you are doing well?” 

“Very well, very well. As you know, I left Jaded Suits, married Crowley, and I have my own dance studio!” Gabriel enthused, eyes bright. “And how about you, champ? Went down to Jaded the other night and they said you hadn’t been there in, what, twenty years?” 

“Twenty five,” Lucifer said. “I got a correctional job and now I’m over at FCC Purgatory. Prison guard, over on the lifer block. I’m also in charge of computer management, inmate intake, and I’m on the firing squad for executions.” He gave a nod to his cast. “Unfortunately, I was in the midst of a riot a few weeks ago. Not exactly the safest job on the planet, but I manage.” 

Gabriel gave a low whistle, looking at Lucifer up and down speculatively. “Damn. I’d love to see you with a nightstick in hand, bending someone over and tellin’ them to spread ‘em.” He chuckled at his own joke. 

Lucifer gave a thin, tight lipped smile. “I bet you would,” he said. “Why don’t you ask Crowley to do it for you? I’m sure  _ your husband  _ would be more than happy to deal with you in the way you want.” 

Gabriel’s golden eyes drew sad. “You haven’t moved on, have you?” he asked softly. “It’s been twenty years, Luci.” 

“Don’t.” Lucifer’s voice was soft, dangerously so. “You took advantage of me, Gabriel. You took advantage of my naivety, my compassion, my trust. You took advantage of a college student who was working so hard to graduate while also trying to live on his own, because not many could help. I’ve managed to find someone who  _ isn’t  _ going to hurt me like you did, but it left a mark, Gabriel.” 

“I said I was sorry,” the other man murmured, “and I am still very sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer muttered. “Yeah, I bet you are. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other people to greet and accept casseroles from. The man that was like my father is dead, a man you didn’t even know.” 

“I knew him,” Gabriel said quietly. “Crowley’s a lawyer now, and Balthazar was one of his clients. That’s why I’m here. He was a good man, Lucifer. If I had known-” 

“If you had known Balthazar was practically my father you would have  _ what, _ Gabriel?” Lucifer hissed. “Contacted me sooner? Asked your precious husband to  _ not  _ take him as a client? What, exactly, Gabriel, would you have done to change this? What  _ could  _ you have done?” 

“Is everything okay?” 

Lucifer was never more relieved to see Sam come near him. “Hey, baby,” he said, holding his hand out for Sam. “Everything’s fine.” He kissed Sam’s cheek before looking at Gabriel, as though challenging him. 

Gabriel choked. “Damn, Luci. Going after the jailbait while workin’ the jail?” 

“He’s definitely legal,” Lucifer grunted. “And unlike me, actually has a decently working head on his shoulders.” 

Sam seemed to pick up on the tenseness in Lucifer, for he smiled politely at Gabriel. “If you’ll excuse us, Sir,” he said before turning to Lucifer, “I was originally coming over because Father Gadreel wanted to talk to you.” 

“Okay, thanks babe,” Lucifer said. 

Sam smiled. “You’re welcome, angel. He said he won’t be here much longer.” 

“Then I should go see him,” Lucifer agreed. He looked back at Gabriel. “Have a pleasant life, Mr. MacLeod. And give my dearest regards to your husband.” He gave a grimace of a smile before allowing Sam to lead him away. 

“Was that. . .” Sam peered over Lucifer’s shoulder surreptitiously. 

“Gabriel? Yep,” Lucifer sighed, running a hand over his jaw. 

Sam shook his head. “And you slept with him beyond the fact that you were a horny college student. . . why?” 

“He’s aged,” Lucifer admitted. “I suppose being married to Crowley MacLeod will do that, though.” 

Sam giggled. “Wait. Your ex is married to  _ Lucky Lawyer Leprechaun _ ?” 

Lucifer giggled with him. “Yeah.” He sighed and leaned into Sam. “I want to go home,” he admitted quietly. His shoulder ached and seeing Gabriel again brought up too many painful memories. He just wanted to go home, open a bottle of red wine, and drink to Balthazar’s memory while French operas played before curling up with Sam.

“Can you handle thirty more minutes?” Sam bargained. “Father Gadreel  _ did  _ want to talk to you, and you should probably let Naomi know you’re going home before you do.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and nodded. “Can you talk to Maggie and ask her which casseroles Naomi set aside for us?” he asked. 

“Sure, angel,” Sam said, kissing Lucifer’s cheek chastely before going off to do as Lucifer asked. 

Lucifer found Father Gadreel and smiled. “Beautiful service,” he complimented. “It’s been years since I’ve believed in God, but I can appreciate the beauty of it.”

Father Gadreel gave a small smile. “And you sang beautifully, Lucifer. I’ve heard many parishioners comment it’s been too long since your voice has graced this church, and they’d love to hear more of it.”

Lucifer gave a sad smile. “Probably with stipulations,” he said, “Stipulations I wouldn’t agree to. I’m an old man, Father, and very stuck in my ways. If I ever find my way back to God. . . I’m not sure if this is the church I’d come to.” 

Father Gadreel gave an understanding nod and looked around. “Balthazar was a very lovable member of the church,” he said. “You must be very proud of him.”

“I am,” Lucifer said quietly. “I only hope that that pride extends both ways.” 

Father Gadreel gave another small smile. “He adored you, Lucifer. Would talk about you to anyone who would listen. You were like his son, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer’s eyes filled with tears and he ducked his head down. “He was like my dad. Zachariah may be the sperm that created me, but. . . Family doesn’t end or begin in blood.” He drew in a ragged breath. “Balthazar, for all intents and purposes, was my father.” 

Father Gadreel placed a comforting hand on Lucifer’s unbroken shoulder. “Do you mind if I pray for you?” he asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Go ahead,” he whispered. 

“Almighty Father, I ask that you look over Lucifer as he works through the loss that he has just endured. Grant him the peace and serenity that he has sought for all of his life, and grant him the peace and serenity of knowing that the man he views as his father is in Your Kingdom now. Help Lucifer on the path to recovery and help him through any hardships that he may endure because of this loss. All of this I ask in the name of your Son, Jesus Christ. Amen,” Father Gadreel murmured lowly. 

“Amen,” Lucifer echoed emptily, feeling a little better. This was the only thing he ever enjoyed about the church, the only time he ever felt connected to God, was when someone prayed for him like this. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Take care of yourself, Lucifer,” Father Gadreel said, patting his shoulder. 

“I will, thank you,” Lucifer said with a small smile before finding his biological parents. Luckily, the attendees at the funereal were dwindling down, and it was therefore easier to get away. 

“Mother,” he said as he approached Naomi. “Sam and I are leaving soon, and I just wanted to say good bye.” 

Naomi nodded, rolling her eyes discreetly as Zachariah laughed uproariously at something. Lucifer hid a smile. “I figured as much, when I saw how uncomfortable you were talking to the short blond haired man,” she said. 

Lucifer grimaced. “So you did notice.” 

“You’re my son, of course I noticed,” Naomi said. “Do I. . . want to know?” 

Lucifer sighed, looking past Naomi’s shoulder and seeing Gabriel and Crowley leave the church, hand in hand. Gabriel looked absolutely smitten over the lawyer. He looked back at Naomi and gave a one shouldered shrug. “You know I’m gay,” he said. “And that especially after I was kicked out of the house, I never bothered to hide it nor did I want to.” 

Naomi nodded. 

Lucifer rolled his good shoulder out. “Well. . . let’s just say that he took advantage of me. Not in terms of sex, but in terms of the heart.”

Naomi gave a sympathetic smile and nodded. “I see.” 

Lucifer sighed again and looked at Naomi with a small smile. “At least I have Sam,” he said. “Sam’s good to me.” 

Naomi smiled. “It was good to hear you sing again, Lucifer. And that was a beautiful eulogy you delivered.” 

Lucifer smiled and sighed. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m going to head home now. It’s been a long day and I’m in pain.” He gestured vaguely to his broken shoulder. 

Naomi nodded and gently rested a hand on Lucifer’s arm. “I’ll let you know what the contents of the will are next week,” she murmured. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer murmured. Withdrawing, he gave a brisk nod to his father before looking for Sam. Finding his boyfriend, he slid up to him, noticing him struggling with about six casserole dishes and a tupperware full of what Lucifer knew would be Maggie’s deviled eggs. “Need help carrying those casseroles?” he asked. 

“You can carry one,” Sam said firmly. “We’re not going through the other night when you broke the flan pan because you tried to carry three quiches to the dinner table.” 

Lucifer smiled and grabbed a casserole with his good hand and used the casted one to grab the tupperware. “Let’s go, baby,” he said, heading out without a second glance behind him. 

He and Sam got the casseroles neatly in the car, as well as the deviled eggs (after Lucifer managed to snag one or two from the container and made orgasmic sounds at tasting his favorite food from childhood before Sam lightly slapped his hand and told him with affection in his voice to get in the damn car, he can eat when he gets home).

The drive back to Lucifer’s apartment was silent, with both men lost in their own heads. Between the funereal and seeing Gabriel at the funereal, maybe that’s why Lucifer turned his head towards Sam and said, “Can we fuck when we get home?” 

Defensive driving habits kicked in for Sam, and they swerved around an 18 wheeler before Sam slowed down enough to feel calmer. “Run that by me again?” he asked. 

“Fuck me,” Lucifer said. Maybe if he said it in plainer English. . .

Sam sighed. “Angel,” he sighed. “You’re not in a good frame of mind right now. You just helped lay your father figure to rest and you saw your douchebag of an ex boyfriend. I’m not going to take advantage of you in that state. Besides, we made a promise that we won’t until your cast comes off. You have another two weeks.” 

Lucifer groaned low in his throat. The reason why they made that rule was because Lucifer wanted Sam- his younger, stronger, sexy boyfriend- to literally throw Lucifer onto the bed, and Sam was insistent on not hurting Lucifer while he was already hurt. “Can I at least get a blow job then?” he asked hopefully. 

“No,” Sam said firmly. “But I’ll stroke you off.” 

Lucifer sighed half in contentment and half in frustration. Sam’s hand around his cock  _ did  _ sound nice. “With lots of kisses and touching?” he asked. 

Sam gave a half smile. “Yes, angel. But I got to ask. Why bring up wanting to fuck now?” 

Lucifer sighed and rested his head against the back of the seat. “I think. . . seeing Gabriel again stirred up a lot of memories for me,” he whispered softly. “And. . . I’ve always been kind of a sexual being, if I’m honest.” 

Sam snorted. “I think I’ve noticed,” he said dryly, referring to the random pictures and messages that they’ve taken to sending each other throughout the days and weeks, even though Sam was at Lucifer’s place, taking care of him and the cat. 

“I guess. . . I kind of remember what that feels like, but I want to experience it again,” Lucifer continued. “I haven’t had sex in. . .” He blew out a breath as he thought. “I’ve been at FCC Purgatory twenty, I was at SCC Elysium for one year. . . well, year and a half really. . . Gabriel ended things with me when I was twenty-four. So. . . Shit, it’s been about 18 years.” 

Lucifer gave some sort of thanks that they  _ were  _ at a red light when Sam slammed on the brakes, giving Lucifer a full wide eyed look. 

“What?” Lucifer shrugged. 

“That’s. ..  _ Jesus,  _ Luce.” Sam shook his head, clearing it and starting to drive again as the light turned green.

“Yeah,” Lucifer sighed. “It’s been a long time since anyone else but me got me off.” 

“I’d say, that’s a hell of a dry spell,” Sam said. “I was  _ eight  _ when you last had sex.”

“Oh God, please don’t phrase it like that,” Lucifer begged. “I already feel like a dirty old man taking advantage of you some of the time.” 

Sam laughed, low and deep, sending shivers down Lucifer’s spine. “I think I need to show you that I’m not some twink you can pick off the street corner,” he said. 

“You’re too tall to be a twink,” Lucifer grinned. 

Sam laughed warmly, and Lucifer sighed happily. “How did I get such an amazing boyfriend?” he asked quietly. 

Sam smiled and looked at Lucifer sidewise. “Because you deserve it, angel,” he said just as quietly. 

Lucifer sighed. “I suppose,” he said. 

“I mean it, Lucifer,” Sam insisted. “You deserve to have good things happen to you. You’ve dealt with too much bad shit that you don’t see yourself as deserving the good shit.” 

Huh. Maybe Sam was right. 

“So. . . does that mean I deserve a tall, strong, handsome, younger boyfriend who is going to stroke me off?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam laughed and nodded. “Yes, Lucifer. All that and more.” 

Maybe it’ll take Lucifer some time to believe it, but both knew Sam was determined and stubborn. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers that things have not always been what they seem in the Alighieri mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I mentioned this kind of turned into a soap opera? Yeah. This is why.

“How’re you doing, Lucifer?” 

Lucifer cracked his neck and looked up at Meg, keeping an eye on the prisoners as he did so. “Better,” he admitted. 

It had been a week since the funeral. Lucifer was back on rotation and he was able to have more mobility with his arm, which meant the cast could come off soon. He’s already been mostly weaned off of his painkillers, for which he was thankful. 

“Good,” Meg said, reaching over and squeezing Lucifer’s free hand lightly. “Even though you didn’t like to talk about your family, I knew how close to Balthazar you were.”

Lucifer nodded with a soft sigh. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Balthazar was like my father. More so than my own. Zachariah couldn’t give two shits about me.” 

Meg nodded. 

“He was the only person in that house I came out to before I was caught,” Lucifer confessed. 

“Really?” Meg smiled. 

Lucifer nodded, smiling. “I was fifteen or so,” he said, wiping his mouth with his napkin, “and I decided I couldn’t hide this from Balthazar. I just couldn’t. So I sat down with him one night when my parents were out to dinner for. . . I think it was a charity event. I know it was about a year, year and a half before I came out to my parents- unintentionally, of course. Anyways, Balthazar told me he had a feeling.” Lucifer gave a wry smile. “I think Balthy knew because he one time caught a ‘friend’ of mine leaving my room, and he may’ve been covered in hickies.” 

Meg giggled. 

“Hey, he left one the size of a baseball on my neck, I had to ask Balthazar for some foundation and concealer,” Lucifer defended. “Anyways, Balthazar told me that it didn’t change how he felt about me, or anything. Told me that my orientation didn’t matter, it never mattered. And keep in mind, we’re coming in hot and heavy in the middle of the AIDS crisis, and he just told me to be careful, to get screened, and to always use protection.” 

Meg smiled warmly. “I’m glad to hear that he was so supportive when he didn’t have to be,” she said. 

Lucifer nodded. “He fought for me to stay, you know,” he said. “When my parents kicked me out after my excommunication.” 

“He did?” Meg sounded surprised. 

Lucifer gave a chuckle. “I could hear him yelling at my father from my room, where I was packing my things and asking Michael if I could come live with him. Michael always knew; he was coming out as bi the same time this was all happening.” He drew in a deep breath, “and my father threatened to. . . well, he said, ‘Sure, he can stay, if you and Naomi leave’.” 

Meg furrowed her brow. “He threatened to kick your mother out if you stayed?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I thought that was weird, too. And Balthazar went silent and I could tell he was a hair’s breadth from punching my father in the face. They grew up together, you know. That’s typical in our family, that the butler and the man of the house would have sons around the same time so that there’s a loyalty there. But Balthazar and Zachariah despised each other.” 

“Huh.” Meg hummed. “That makes sense, though. From what you told me, Balthazar was laid back and chill, and I’ve met your father. Goodness gracious, I’d never want to live  _ near  _ the man, much less  _ live  _ with him.” 

Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Now imagine having to call that man your father.” 

His cell phone vibrated and he looked at it, frowning. “Excuse me,” he told Meg before answering it. “Mother?”

“Luci?” Naomi sounded terrified. “I think you need to come home.” 

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked instantly. He’s  _ never  _ heard his mother sound afraid. Naomi Alighieri was as solid ice as her husband- his mother was the strongest woman Lucifer’s known. She would have to be, in order to be married to Zachariah. 

“Balthazar’s lawyer came by, with the lawyer, and your father’s furious,” Naomi said. “There’s things you need to know.” 

“Mother, I’m at work,” Lucifer pleaded.

There was a moment of silence before Naomi lowered her voice to just above a whisper, “Your father hit me, Lucifer.” 

Anger boiled in Lucifer’s veins. “Where?” he asked with a low growl. Meg shrank back at the sound. 

“Across my face,” she admitted. 

Lucifer knew he had to leave. “I’ll be there in twenty, tell Maggie to let me in, I have to call off work.” He hung up and looked at Meg. “Where’s Murderson?” 

“Cain’s floating today, want me to page him?” she asked. 

“Please,” Lucifer said, standing up. “I’ve got to go. My father just hit my mother.” He threw his lunch away.

Meg’s eyes widened and she nodded. “Cain? Yeah, cover North Block for Lucifer; his mother’s just been hit across the face. 10-4. Mess hall.” 

“I’ll call the warden on my way out, and tell him to keep a cell nice and toasty for me,” Lucifer said. His eyes were hard as flint as he shrugged on his jacket and pulled his cell out of his pocket. “With any luck, Michael and Sam will be the ones to arrest me.” He gave a salute to Meg and hurried out, dialing Rufus.

“What’s happening?” Rufus asked the moment Lucifer called him. 

“I’m having Cain Murderson fill in for me on North Block, my father just smacked my mother across the face and I fear what will happen next,” Lucifer said in a rush, sliding into his car and jamming his key into the ignition. 

“Shit. Son, go,” Rufus said. 

“On my way, I’m sorry that my family’s fucked up,” Lucifer admitted. 

“You’re on light duty still, it’s no big deal,” Rufus shrugged. 

“Well, when I get arrested for shooting Zachariah in between the eyes,” Lucifer growled, “make sure a cell in North Block is nice and toasty for me.” 

Rufus gave a chuckle. “Self-defense by proxy, you know better than that.” 

“Doesn’t count,” Lucifer groaned. “Unless he tries worse.” He sped out of the complex and down towards the Alighieri mansion. 

“Good luck, son,” Rufus said before hanging up. 

Lucifer never drove so fast in his life. 

He pulled up to the Alighieri mansion with a screech of tires and blaring “Sympathy for the Devil”. Turning his car off, he got off and ran up the stairs, Maggie waiting at the door. “Where are my parents and Mr. MacLeod?” he asked. 

“In the study, Master,” she said respectfully, giving him a once over. 

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, kissing her cheek. “Thank you.” He rushed into the study, hand on his gun as he threw open the door just as Zachariah landed another smack onto Naomi’s pale cheek. 

Crowley turned as the door slammed against the bookcase and Lucifer had his gun up, hammer cocked back. “Lay a hand on her again, and I’ll fucking kill you where you stand,” he warned, his hand steady. 

Zachariah looked up and sneered. “Ah! The so called prodigal son returns.” 

Lucifer gave a thin smile as he kept his gun trained on Zachariah. “When I hear you’ve been beating my mother, of course I am,  _ Father, _ ” he said, spitting the title out as he walked over to Naomi and knelt down. “Mother?” 

“I’m okay,” Naomi whispered. 

Lucifer checked her over gently, making sure there wasn’t going to be any lasting damage. 

“I take it you’re Lucifer?” Crowley said. “Gabriel’s talked about you a lot, you know.” 

Lucifer ground his teeth. “Crowley. Surprised to hear you  _ did  _ pass the bar exam. Wasn’t sure if Hellfire would let you go. You, after all, kept that club alive. Didn’t it close down two years after you left?” 

“Something like that,” Crowley admitted. “Surprised to see Jaded Suits has managed to survive without you. You were marvelous on stage.” 

“What’s he talking about, Lucifer?” Naomi asked. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Lucifer said shortly. He wasn’t about to bring up his stripping past. There was no need for it. He kept his gaze turned on Crowley. “I’m sure Gabriel’s told you a great many things about me. I mean, he did cheat on you with me. While there was a pretty little ring on that sticky sweet finger of his.” 

Crowley smirked. “Yes, I did find out about his. . . indiscretion. It amused me. Now, onto business.” He tapped a piece of paper that was laying on top of Zachariah’s desk. “Balthazar’s will.” 

Lucifer snatched it up, still not lowering the gun. 

Zachariah growled. “Lucifer! You will lower that gun or I’ll-” 

“You’ll do what, Father?” Lucifer sneered, glaring at his father. “Throw me out? Write me out of your precious little will? Out me as gay to the community?” He rolled his eyes. “Please. You’ve already done the first two things, and the community knows that I’m gay as fuck. I’m fairly certain half of your little lawyer friends know that.”

Zachariah scoffed. “How would they know  _ that _ ? It’s a family secret; they don’t know.” 

Lucifer laughed long and hard. “Oh Father,” he purred, “how little you know.” He returned to the will. 

_ I, Balthazar Sebastian Roche, son of Sebastian and Martine Roche, butler to Zachariah and Naomi Alighieri and their son, Lucifer Alighieri, hereby write this document as my last will and testament.  _

_ To Margaret Marigold, I leave my recipe book, in hopes that she can cook some new dishes for the family.  _

_ To Naomi Alighieri, I leave behind the crest of my family.  _

_ And to Lucifer Alighieri, my son- _

Lucifer’s brain stopped. 

_ My son _ . 

“What’s this?” He asked. He looked at Crowley. “This is a joke, right?” 

“I’m afraid that I cannot answer that privilege. Attorney-Client privilege. And even if I could,” Crowley shrugged. “I can’t. Not your lawyer.” 

“Now you are.” Lucifer slammed the will down onto the table and fished out his wallet. “Hourly rate?” 

“Hourly? It’s a hundred,” Crowley said. 

Lucifer fished out three hundred dollar bills and slammed it down on the table. “I want one hour, consider the two hundred a retaining fee,” he said. 

Crowley smirked, obviously impressed. “And I take it you want your parents out.”

“I want  _ him  _ out,” Lucifer said. 

“This is  _ utterly  _ ridiculous,” Zachariah declared. He looked at his wife with a glare in his eyes. “If  _ you  _ had just kept your legs closed-” 

“Oh, I have  _ one  _ affair in my life, and I get yelled at and it’s used as a fucking blackmail chip,” Naomi groused, “Whereas  _ you  _ have slept with almost the female staff  _ and  _ your secretary  _ and _ the dry cleaner and  _ nothing  _ happens.” 

“Men are allowed to have mistresses,” Zachariah sniffed. 

“Zachariah,” Lucifer barked. “Attorney-client privilege. You can’t hear what I’m telling  _ my  _ lawyer unless I give permission and I am  _ certainly  _ not giving you permission. Out.”

Zachariah sneered and left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Lucifer uncocked his gun and slid it back into his holster, glaring at Crowley’s speculative look. “What?” 

“I think I understand why Gabriel had his indiscretion with you.” Crowley shrugged. “A man who knows how to handle his weapon is hot.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked over to his father’s liquor cabinet. “Mother?” he asked softly as he found the Maker’s Mark and began pouring himself a glass. “Is it true?”

Naomi took a deep breath. “Yes,” she said slowly. “At least, I do believe so.” 

Lucifer blew his breath out. 

“We were young when we married, your father and I,” Naomi explained, “and there’s never been any love between us. I’ve stayed with him because that’s what was expected.”

“Right, your marriage was arranged,” Lucifer said. 

Naomi nodded. “Balthazar was. . .” she sighed. “Young, handsome, had a mischievous streak a mile wide. And so very different from Zachariah. He was a proper gentleman, but he could get frisky. And your father hardly paid me any attention. This was as the beginning of his career, and he was too busy trying to get into the skirts of every female employee in the firm he was at. I was young, I was bored. And, unlike your father, I was attracted to Balthazar. So we. . . had an affair.”

“And I’m. . . the result of that affair?” Lucifer asked softly. 

Naomi nodded. “The night I believe you were conceived, Zachariah caught Balthazar and I. He threatened divorce, but he knew that wouldn’t work- it’d violate the pre-nup. So he told me and Balthazar that we could stay, but under the stern condition that Balthazar was never to be left alone with me again, and that I never stray from him again.” Naomi took a deep breath. “I had two partners that day, but Lucifer. . . I honestly believe that you are Balthazar’s son. I don’t think you’re Zachariah’s.” 

Lucifer sat down in a chair, holding his glass of whiskey. “So. . . I’m not even. . . I’m a bastard?” he asked. 

“Lucifer Dantes,” Naomi snapped, and Lucifer, upon reflex, winced. She softened her voice. “I don’t want to  _ ever  _ hear yourself be called a bastard  _ ever  _ again. Understand, young man?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled. He looked up at Crowley. “Is there any way to definitively prove this?” he asked. 

Crowley withdrew an envelope from the interior of his suit jacket and handed it to Lucifer.  _ Lucifer  _ was in Balthazar’s loopy scrawl and he tore it open to read in silence. 

 

_ My Dear Boy _

_ As I write this letter, it is your eighteenth birthday. I only pray to God that you are somewhere safe; that you are happy; that you are surrounded by love, warmth, and a family who loves you. Sitting next to this paper is my grandfather’s pocket watch that Salvatore Alighieri gave him when he became a butler for him, passed down from Roche to Roche.  _

_ Tonight, I should be giving it to you. Alas, you’re not here, and I don’t know when I’ll ever see you again. If I’ll ever see you again. I hope and pray that I do.  _

_ You are of my flesh and blood, Lucifer Alighieri. Your last name should be Roche, but regrettably, I had to give up my blood in order to keep the peace between your parents. I do not regret the affair I had with your mother- the two years that I spent with her in my arms are among the most joyous of my youth, and without that affair, you would not exist. This was before we found out that your father is infertile, and therefore if he wanted another son to be your butler, it would have to be through me. And I refused on the sheer principle that I will not have two brothers be put in that position. Of course, Zachariah will see to it that you never learn of your parentage. But, one of us will have to die before the other. And while I would never wish ill will or death on anyone, I will say; a thousand poxes on Zachariah and I hope he is the first to die.  _

_ Lucifer, if you ever read this letter, I want you to know that it’s okay to be angry; it is okay to be upset. You are dealing with a massive shock to your senses, and I want you to know that you have every right to feel whatever emotions you are feeling right now and in the future. If you are reading this, it is after Zachariah has passed on, or if I have.  _

_ I want you to know, where ever you are in your life, that I am proud of you. That I will always be proud of you. And that I’m glad that you are my son. Zachariah does not know what he missed out on by being able to say he is your flesh and blood. You were the light of my life, next to Naomi, and I hope, for your sake, that you are able to forgive her for her indiscretion. I hope you are able to forgive me, for not being able to tell this to you, for having to keep this a secret your whole life.  _

_ I know how you think, Lucifer. Probably better than you think. You’re wondering “What’s the proof? How does he know with absolute certainty?”  _

_ The month after you were forced to leave for your sexuality, I found an old sock of yours- really, young man, I’ve yelled at you about that enough times that it should always play on loop. Condoms work just as well- and decided I needed to know for certain. Naomi helped pay, discreetly, for a lab to test your DNA against mine and Zachariah’s. It came up with a near 97% paternity match for me. Only Naomi and my lawyer, Mr. MacLeod, know the truth. And now, so do you.  _

_ My son, my dear Light Bringer- I am sorry without measure at this injustice, that you’ve never known that your real father was the one who raised you, encouraged you, made sure that you knew your manners and got your homework done. I wish I could have done more. I wish that I could have told you sooner, that I could have pulled you aside that night and told you. The mansion isn’t nearly as bright and happy as it was when you were here, and everyone misses you. Including Naomi.  _

_ Including myself.  _

_ Especially me.  _

_ As the night draws to a close, and I nearly spill my wine glass on this paper and all my hardwork, I want you to know, Lucifer Dantes Alighieri, that no matter what, I am proud of you and I love you.  _

_ Au revoir,  _

_ Balthazar S. Roche.  _

 

Lucifer folded the note gently and slid it into the envelope again, taking a deep breath before starting to giggle hysterically. 

“Lucifer?” Naomi asked gently. 

“I’m. . .” he wheezed, “I’m not related to that fat bastard?” 

Naomi chuckled softly. “I know it’s a lot to take in,” she said quietly. 

“It sure is,” Lucifer continued giggling, “but oh, the sweet relief of knowing that I’m not Zachariah’s son.” He leaned back into his chair and took a long swallow of his whiskey. “I am angry,” he admitted, “But right now it’s overshadowed by the sheer  _ hilarity  _ of this. I feel like I’m in the middle of fucking  _ Days of Our Lives  _ or something.” 

Naomi rolled her eyes, but not without affection. 

A pounding on the door made the trio in the room roll their eyes in unison, and Lucifer looked at Crowley. “How much time do I have?” 

“Thirty minutes,” Crowley said. “Or longer.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Has the will been submitted for probate?” he asked. 

“It will go through probate tomorrow. I thought you and Naomi might fancy a look at it first. And I’ll need your signature, for the transferring of funds into your account. Apparently, Daddy Dearest left you a nice lump of change.” 

“I’m so going to get audited one of these days,” Lucifer grumbled, beckoning for the paper.

“Have you two met?” Naomi asked. “The two of you seem to know each other rather well.” 

Lucifer and Crowley looked at each other before Crowley shrugged, handing Lucifer the document. “We have a mutual friend,” he said blithely. 

“Rather,” Lucifer said, scrawling his signature across the paper before handing it back to Crowley, “his now husband  _ cheated  _ on him with me. And I had no clue.” 

Naomi gave a quiet noise of understanding. 

“Also, Lucifer is quite the dancer,” Crowley purred. 

Naomi gave Lucifer a shrewd look. “Ballet?” she asked. 

“I wish, sometimes,” Lucifer admitted. “Try. . . pole dancing.” 

Naomi gasped. “ _ Lucifer _ .” 

“It was better than selling my tight ass on the corner like some hooker,” Lucifer hissed. “It’s how I paid for college. And damn, did I get paid well.” 

Naomi thought about it, her eyes narrowed. 

“And believe  _ me, _ ” Lucifer purred, “the amount of people Zachariah associates himself with whom I saw at the club I worked in. . .” he gave a low whistle. “I gave a lap dance to fucking  _ Bartholomew Anglicus _ .” 

Naomi gasped. “ _ No, _ ” she breathed. “I thought that man hated homosexuals?”

“Oh yes,” Lucifer cackled. “He was a repeat customer, and believe  _ me,  _ he never certainly seemed to mind that my tight little ass was grinding on him.” 

Naomi’s eyes glittered with a certain kind of glee Lucifer’s never seen in his mother’s eyes before. “Anyone else?” she asked softly. 

“Oh, plenty,” Lucifer smirked. “I could give you a long list of names. I worked there for six years and brought home close to five figures a week.” 

Naomi blinked and looked at Crowley, who nodded. “Your lad’s got sex appeal, legs for days, and his cocky attitude sure made for a great show.” 

Lucifer lowered his voice, “I can even give you a list of names of those I slept with,” he whispered to Naomi.

Naomi’s eyes widened. “I think I’d like to have that list,” she admitted in a whisper. 

“Mother,” Lucifer said, “Are you able to divorce Zachariah now?” 

She gave it some thought before nodding. “I think I can. Prenup said minimum twenty years of marriage, and he and I are going on. . . forty-eight.” 

“I want you to start the divorce proceedings, and I want to know  _ immediately  _ if he hits you again,” Lucifer said in a low voice. “Is this the first time?” 

Naomi gave a slow shake of her head. “It started when he discovered Balthazar and I,” she said, giving the desk in front of them a fond look. 

“Oh God, I think I’m going to be sick,” Lucifer groaned. “I do  _ not  _ want to think about that. Divorce his ass, and let me know if you need a place to stay. My apartment’s not much, but it’s got a second bedroom.” 

Naomi nodded. “Thank you,” she said. 

Lucifer nodded, standing up and kissing Naomi’s forehead chastely. “I’ve got to go home and process all of this,” he said. He looked at Crowley and stuck his hand out to shake. “Crowley. Give Gabriel my best, and tell him that I hope he is glad his topping days are over.” 

Crowley gave a low chuckle, shaking Lucifer’s hand. “Want me to tell him to fuck off to Hell for you?” he asked. 

“If you want,” Lucifer said with a shrug. “Call me when the will’s gone through probate.” 

“Of course,” Crowley said. 

Lucifer walked out, to find Zachariah sulking with a glass of bourbon. “Are you done, brat?” he asked grouchily. 

“Yes, I am,” Lucifer said. “And a word, Zachariah.” 

Zachariah looked at Lucifer. “Yes, boy?” 

Lucifer gave a sickly sweet smile to the man he had called father but never deserved it. “If you hit my mother again,” he said, “I’ll  _ damn  _ make sure that you’re sleeping with the fishes. Or, at the very least, in FCC Purgatory. West Block. I know  _ several  _ men who would love to see you there.” 

“Are you threatening me, boy?” Zachariah sneered. 

“No,” Lucifer said honestly. “Warning. Different than a threat.” He patted Zachariah on the shoulder. “Oh, and the next time you talk to Bartholomew Anglicus, pass on a message from the Prince of Darkness, ‘Care to follow me into temptation’, will you please?” He walked out and beamed at Maggie, kissing her cheek. “Thank you for the  _ wonderful  _ deviled eggs,” he said. 

She smiled and held out a few things of tupperware. “Deviled eggs- there’s two things of them, I know how you go through them, young man. There’s also open faced turkey and potato sandwiches, roasted potatoes, and my mac and cheese. Two containers full of each.” 

“Gouda and mozzarella and parmesan mac and cheese?” Lucifer asked excitedly. 

Maggie laughed and nodded. “Go home, young man, and feed that handsome boy and yourself.” 

Lucifer beamed and kissed her cheek again. “ _ Grazie, _ Maggie.  _ Grazie. _ ” With that, he whistled as he went out to his car, slid the tupperware into the backseat and drove off the Alighieri Estate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tells Sam. Tears ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN A MONTH. School has been hectic, as has other writing. I completely forgot to update. Mea maxima culpa. 
> 
> Enjoy some feels
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Kwanza/Happy Hannukah/Happy Yule/Happy Holidays!! Please be safe this holiday season

“So, Balthazar’s your  _ father _ ?” Sam asked, looking at Lucifer. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said, handing Sam his beer and settling down with a bowl of mac and cheese. He scooted closer to Sam and kissed his cheek. “I know, it’s really turning into a bad soap opera.” 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked kindly, taking a pull of his beer. 

“I’m angry,” Lucifer said. “I’m angry that there was no way to tell me that he was. I’m angry that this was  _ forced  _ to be kept a secret from me. I’m. . . Fuck, Sam, I’m angry that I feel like my life was a  _ lie. _ ” 

Sam set his beer down and wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s shoulder, not saying anything. 

“But. . .” Lucifer said slowly, “I’m also relieved. Zachariah’s not my father; there’s no longer the shame that I’m Zachariah Alighieri’s son. And I’m relieved that my mother is not the stuck up bitch I thought she was throughout my childhood.” 

“She probably did that to protect herself and you, Lucifer,” Sam said. “What Balthazar and Naomi did was to protect you, not to hurt you.” 

Lucifer heaved a sigh. “I know,” he whispered. He leaned into Sam’s embrace. “I know.” 

“And I don’t think your life was a lie- beyond who your birth father was,” Sam said. “Balthazar still raised you, still treated you like his son, despite the fact that he had to pretend you weren’t his son, that you were Zachariah’s.” He hugged Lucifer. “My uncle Bobby once told me and Dean, ‘family don’t end with blood’, and Dean and I learned it doesn’t begin there, either. Even if Zachariah was your father, he wasn’t your  _ dad. _ A dad is someone who takes care of you; who takes you to ball games and encourages your achievements and helps you when you’re struggling. A dad tucks you in at night and tells you stories and helps you with your homework. Dads are just as important as moms. And while Naomi couldn’t do much beyond what Zachariah dictated, I bet she tried to be a good mom.” 

Lucifer thought about this. 

“In my opinion, finding out that Balthazar was your father is just proof that you didn’t need that information to feel like he was your father,” Sam murmured. 

Lucifer smiled and twisted his head to kiss Sam’s cheek. “How did I end up with such a wise boyfriend?” he asked softly. 

Sam chuckled. “I had a friend in college who literally hit me with a federal reporter book,” he admitted. “And told me that sometimes, the man who is your father isn’t your dad. She had a shit father herself- pervy, disgusting old man who also wasn’t there for her. Who was there for her, though, was her grandfather- both of them, but her father’s father especially. She has so many good childhood memories of spending time with her grandfather that she in a way valued his opinion more than her father’s.” 

Lucifer smiled. “That’s good for her,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Unfortunately, her grandfather passed on unexpectedly our junior or senior year. She was devastated.”

“Like me,” Lucifer said. 

Sam nodded. “Do you feel better knowing that Balthazar is your father?” 

“Kind of,” Lucifer said. He slipped the pocket watch out of his slacks and ran his fingers over it. “I just wish he could’ve told me before he passed away.” 

“I know,” Sam murmured. “You had a good conversation with him. He probably knew it was his time, honestly.” 

Lucifer nodded, looking at the watch. Tears came to his eyes. He really hadn’t cried since he found out. Working the lifer block didn’t really give him the chance to express his feelings.  

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sam said, bracketing Lucifer’s body with his own, wrapping his arms around the other man’s chest. “I’m here. You don’t have to be strong for me.” 

“I’m so angry, and so hurt and  _ I want him back _ ,” Lucifer choked out, tightening his grip on the watch. 

“I know,” Sam whispered. “I know you’re feeling all of those things, and that’s absolutely fine. And you need to grieve. You haven’t cried since the day he passed- you didn’t even shed a tear at his funereal.” 

Tears slipped down Lucifer’s face and he leaned against Sam heavily, clutching the watch tightly. 

“And I’ll be here to hold you,” Sam whispered. 

Lucifer clutched his legacy to him tightly and pressed his face into Sam’s strong chest, feeling the grief and the anguish of losing the man who was his father- both in blood and in action- overwhelm him. 

Sam simply held Lucifer, rubbing his back and letting him grieve. He cried too. He knew how Lucifer must be hurting, and crying himself let Lucifer know that this was okay. 

Lucifer finally shuddered out his final sob and looked up at Sam, looking so much younger than he was, and Sam kissed his forehead. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Sam whispered. 

“I haven’t eaten,” Lucifer mumbled. 

Sam smiled softly and ran his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “Go reheat your mac and cheese and eat, you have an early shift tomorrow,” he reminded his boyfriend. 

Lucifer gave a soft smile and kissed Sam’s cheek. “You’ll be here, right?” he asked quietly. 

“I’ll be here for as long as you want me,” Sam promised. “I’m going to get ready for bed and feed Lilac while you eat.”

Lucifer smiled. 

Maybe, just maybe, he had the best boyfriend ever. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns to the Alighieri mansion to talk to Crowley and give his mother information. Sam's not pleased about the information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE MEA CULPA.

Lucifer went back to the Alighieri mansion a week later, this time with Sam in tow. Naomi had called and said Crowley was there, ready to discuss the will with them. It had gone through probate and while Zachariah attempted to contest the will, the judge just simply told him to get out of her courtroom. 

Lucifer kissed Maggie on the cheek, thanking her once again for the food before heading into Zachariah’s study, where there was Crowley and Naomi, chatting idly. 

“Ah. Lucifer.” Crowley smiled. “Who’s the moose?” 

“This is Sam, Crowley,” Lucifer said, taking a moment to admire his boyfriend. Sam had insisted on coming with Lucifer (apparently not trusting Zachariah) and was still dressed in his police uniform. It looked good on him. “Sam Winchester.” 

“Officer,” Crowley said, reaching out to shake Sam’s hand. 

“Just Sam,” Sam said with a grim smile. Lucifer knew that Sam mildly disliked Crowley- something about him screwing Dean over, once- but they knew they were going to be civil. 

Naomi also gave Sam the once over and Lucifer gave his mother a long suffering look. “Can you  _ not  _ ogle my boyfriend?” he asked simply. 

Naomi laughed. “I’m just agreeing with you is all,” she explained. 

Lucifer took a deep breath. “Alright, Crowley, any messages for me?” 

“Yes, one from Gabriel. He laughed at the message and replied that you’re still the tightest ass he ever sank into,” Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Damn straight this ass is tight,” Lucifer said, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. 

“He also asked if he could ride the ‘stallion’ that came and got you at the funereal,” Crowley sighed, shaking his head. 

“ _ No, _ ” Lucifer and Sam said at the same time. 

“Anyone else want whiskey?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam shook his head, Crowley raised his glass to indicate he had already helped himself to Zachariah’s stash, and Naomi held up her glass of wine.

“Alright,” Lucifer said. “So, will went through probate successfully?” 

“Yes, it did, it really didn’t need it,” Crowley admitted. “Only thing that did go through was a cottage up north.” 

Lucifer nodded. He was familiar with Balthazar’s cottage- he used to spend entire summers at Balthazar’s cabin, learning about nature and relaxing and swimming. Zachariah put his foot down when Lucifer turned twelve, saying Lucifer needed to enroll in classes to help prepare him to become a lawyer. He didn’t ever want to be a lawyer, and now he’s even happier that he didn’t become a lawyer. He loved his job. 

“Everything is transferred over,” Crowley continued. “You just need to sign the papers in these folders.” He held up a thick folder. 

Lucifer nodded and sat down at Zachariah’s desk, silently asking for the folder. 

“Moose, how’s your brother doing?” Crowley asked casually as Lucifer began to go through paperwork. 

“Fantastic,” Sam said. “Michael made a good match for him. I called last night- it wasn’t a good time to call, I’ll be honest.” 

Crowley raised a brow while Lucifer silently laughed. “I’m intrigued,” the lawyer said. 

Lucifer grinned. “Didn’t know your brother was  _ that  _ kinky, Sam,” he teased playfully. 

Sam rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Lucifer. 

“You’d know all about kink, Lucifer,” Crowley said. “The way you danced on stage was pure sin.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Look, everyone just came to watch me wear nothing but devil horns and a red thong,” he joked right back.

Naomi flushed dark red. “ _ Lucifer. _ ” 

“ _ You’re  _ the one who named me after Satan,” he said, jabbing the fountain pen in his mother’s direction. “It was a gag, one I enjoyed. By the way.” He reached into his wallet and withdrew two pieces of paper. “They’re titled, but one is everyone I’ve ever danced on that is associated with Zachariah. The other is everyone I’ve slept with.” 

Naomi took the pieces of paper and looked at one before bursting into giggles. 

“Which one?” Lucifer asked. 

“On the slept with- you slept with  _ Michael Smote _ ?” she breathed out another giggle. 

“Damn straight I did,” Lucifer grinned. “Gave it to me dirty, he did. Tears in my eyes from choking on his dick and I limped out to my cab that night.” 

Naomi giggled again. “I’m learning about your sex life, which isn’t funny,” she said, “but the list of people you slept with who have vocally shouted that gays are horrible. . .” 

“I know,” Lucifer smirked. 

Naomi looked at the list again before snickering. “Metatron Armstrong?” 

“The writer?” Sam asked, looking at Lucifer. His eyes were darker, eyeing Lucifer hungrily. 

Lucifer paid no attention. “Yes, the writer. He’s a close friend of Zachariah’s- wrote his abysmal biography, memoir thing.” He signed his name on a paper detailing Balthazar’s bank account statements with a flourish. “That one wasn’t one of my proudest moments, it was disgraceful. I should’ve sued for damages.” 

Crowley snorted. “That bad?” 

Lucifer lifted his head and looked plaintively. “There’s a difference between orgasm denial or edging, and being so fucking quick that you leave with only the bare remnants of a hard on but no release,” he whined. 

Crowley and Sam winced in unison. 

Naomi chuckled. “That sounds like Metatron alright,” she said. “Malachi Majors?  _ Seriously _ ?” 

“I was drunk, he was drunk, it was a fumble in the bathroom,” Lucifer said idly. “At least the first time.” 

“The  _ first  _ time?” Naomi repeated. 

“Malachi liked my ass,” Lucifer shrugged. “I think I slept with him five or six times. Possibly more.” 

“He  _ hated  _ you,” Naomi breathed. “I mean, that was  _ his son  _ you were having sex with on the altar.” 

“Malachi Majors?” Crowley whispered. “Why does that name sound familiar?” 

“Only one of the richest defense attorneys this side of So-Cal,” Lucifer smirked. “He recently tried to take on Azazel’s case. Failed miserably in court.” He took a sip of whiskey, “and yes, I fucked his son on the altar and only three years later he was fucking me in the Jaded Suits’ bathroom and in his car.” He shrugged. “I was a horny nineteen year old, what can I say?” 

Crowley snorted. “Now I know why Gabriel wanted you. His sex drive is insatiable sometimes.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Lucifer groused. 

Naomi returned to the lists, scanning her eyes before giving a loud, hard cackle.

“Mother?” Lucifer asked, looking up from the title of the cottage. “Are you okay?” 

“ _ Virgil Daniels, _ ” Naomi wheezed. 

“Oh, yes, I forgot about him,” Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. 

Sam whipped his head to look at Lucifer. “The police commissioner??” he asked. 

Lucifer nodded. “Mhm. The police commissioner. I hear he’s running for mayor.” 

“He is,” Naomi said. “How many times?” 

“Oh, he was the last guy I slept with before Gabriel,” Lucifer said. “Roughly the same amount of times as Malachi. Maybe more. Got pretty kinky. Falls into some fear play tactics.” 

Naomi frowned in puzzlement.

Crowley chuckled. “Gabriel did mention you liked being scared,” he said. 

“I mean, it’s inconvenient during a prison riot, but luckily I can section off my brain,” Lucifer admitted. “There’s nothing quite like passing out and being fucked within an inch of your life while there’s a dull knife pressing into your hip.” He smirked. “He knew better than to mark up my body with things that’ll scar. My revenue always went up the day after I got laid. Men get quite possessive over me.” 

Naomi rolled her eyes. “ _ Lucifer _ . That’s not safe.” 

“Neither is my job,” Lucifer pointed out. “Or conversion therapy.” 

Naomi nodded, conceding Lucifer’s point. 

“You’ve started on the divorce paperwork, yes?” Lucifer asked. 

Naomi nodded. “It’s going to be slow going, trying to decide who gets what,” she admitted. “But I can point out that neither of us have been faithful.” 

“He’s been less faithful than you,” Lucifer groused. “I think by the time I was fifteen I had heard the lecture of ‘men need mistresses’ memorized. No thanks, I like monogamy.” 

Crowley chuckled. “And then you were the other man,” he mentioned. 

“Not my fault,” Lucifer reminded his lawyer. “Gabriel was the asshole who  _ conveniently  _ left out the fact that he was  _ engaged. _ ” 

Crowley nodded. “I don’t blame him too much,” he admitted. “He was young. You were just younger and more naive.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Young, naive, and Gabriel left me a bitter old man,” he agreed. “Why  _ did  _ he decide to cheat on you?” 

Crowley sighed. “I was working overtime at Hellfire and going to law school,” he explained. “I wasn’t the best boyfriend/fiance. Gabriel took it personally.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Of course. He took his anger for you and turned it into an excuse to sleep around,” he grumbled. 

Crowley nodded. 

“But you said you allowed it because it amused you,” Naomi pointed out. 

Crowley sighed. “It amused me that he took the excuse of me never being around to have an affair,” he explained. “But I knew Lucifer- strictly in a professional capacity, of course.” 

Lucifer laughed. 

“I knew his heart was going to be broken,” Crowley said. “And that it’d be a long time before it healed.” 

Lucifer smiled and reached for Sam’s hand. “Took long enough,” he said. 

Sam smiled and squeezed Lucifer’s hand. 

Lucifer finished the paperwork. “Alright, that’s all,” he said, handing the folder back to Crowley. “I’ll deposit some more money into your retaining fee hold,” he said. 

Crowley nodded. “I’ll also be representing your mother in the divorce,” he said. 

Lucifer smiled and nodded. “Good. Keep me posted.” He stood up and shook Crowley’s hand. “Tell Gabriel to bite me, and not in the sexy way.” 

“Of course,” Crowley said with a smirk. “Moose, good to see you. Give Dean a kiss for me?” 

“When Hell freezes over,” Sam said grimly. 

Naomi stood and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Be safe,” she whispered. 

“You too,” Lucifer murmured, kissing her cheek back. 

Sam shook Naomi’s hand and they started heading out to the car, holding hands. Sam’s grip seemed to be tighter. 

 

It wasn’t until they got to Lucifer’s apartment that Sam pinned Lucifer to the wall just outside the door and kissed him stupid. 

Lucifer groaned, gripping at Sam’s shoulders while Sam ravaged his mouth hungrily. 

“To hear you talk about your past lovers,” Sam breathed, “And to know that they didn’t truly appreciate the man you were.” He nipped Lucifer’s lower lip. “You’re  _ mine. _ ” 

The possessive tone made Lucifer melt. “Yours,” he agreed breathlessly. “Yours. I want you, Sam. I  _ need  _ you.” 

Sam growled, low in his throat. “You have precisely ninety seconds to open the door before I kick it open,” he warned. 

A shiver slid down Lucifer’s spine and he nodded, doing as he was requested.  _ Fuck.  _


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, ETHICS HAS ME BY THE OVARIES.

Sam wasted no time once Lucifer opened the door and they were inside his apartment in grabbing Lucifer again and attacking his mouth. The kisses had no finesse, but Lucifer didn’t care, groaning as he grabbed at Sam’s long hair and ground against the younger man’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” Sam breathed as they rocked against each other. “Fucking hell, Lucifer. You’re gorgeous.” 

“Sam,” Lucifer moaned, already working his hands down to undo Sam’s belt. “Fuck.” 

“Tell me what you need baby,” Sam soothed, starting to work on Lucifer’s clothes as well. 

“I just need you touching me, please,” Lucifer begged, grabbing at Sam’s shirt. 

“Okay, angel,” Sam murmured, tugging Lucifer’s shirt off of him just as Lucifer freed Sam from the confines of denim and leather, pushing jeans and boxers over the swell of Sam’s tight ass. 

“Going straight for what you want, aren’t you?” Sam huffed in amusement, working on Lucifer’s belt. His lips trailed from the older man’s mouth and down his neck. 

“Who knows how much time we have,” Lucifer breathed. “I want to enjoy you  _ now. _ ” Sam’s pants and boxers down around his ankles, Lucifer grabbed the thick, throbbing cock in front of him and began stroking. 

Sam moaned, breathing heavily against Lucifer’s pulse point as he worked. “Your hand feels good,” he managed to say as he pushed Lucifer’s pants down and around his ankles. 

“Wait until you feel my mouth and ass, Sam,” Lucifer breathed, gasping as Sam took him in hand. It was just the right amount of softness and roughness, caressing his length as Sam stroked. “Oh God.” 

“God’s not here,” Sam teased lightly, groaning as Lucifer swiped his thumb over the head. “You’re thick. Can’t wait to feel you in my mouth.” 

“I think you might have the biggest cock out of anyone I’ve slept with,” Lucifer groaned, rocking up into Sam’s hand. 

“Really?” Sam smirked, “Sure you’re not just saying that to get a rise out of me?” 

Lucifer laughed breathlessly. “I’m sure. Fuck, you might need to fist me to get me ready for it.” 

“I don’t think it’s that thick,” Sam laughed quietly, chasing after Lucifer’s dark lips. “But I wouldn’t mind fisting you until you came all over the bed.” 

Lucifer shivered, bucking his hips. “Fuck.” 

“One day, Lucifer,” Sam whispered. “One day I’ll bend you over and fuck you raw.” 

Lucifer whined, kissing Sam again. “Sam, please,” he begged. 

“Close? Already?” Sam teased, gasping as Lucifer inserted his other hand between them, grabbing the cop’s balls and rolling them in his palm. 

“Possessive behavior,” Lucifer gasped. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Then do so,” Sam coaxed. “Let me see you fall apart.” 

Lucifer threw his head back, hitting it on the door as he spilled into Sam’s hand, crying out as his body shuddered through it all. 

Sam didn’t last long, moaning as he came all over Lucifer’s hand and wrist. 

They leaned against the door heavily, kissing softly and regaining their breath. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Lucifer whispered softly. 

“Wasn’t it?” Sam smiled. “And now I know I can be possessive around you and you’ll find it sexy.” 

“Just don’t border into creeperland, and we’re good,” Lucifer teased. “And the whole ordering around thing is hot, too.” 

“Of course it is,” Sam smirked, winking. 

Lucifer winked back, raising his cum covered hand and licking it slowly, locking eyes with Sam as he did so. “Mmm.” 

“Jesus, dude, we’re not young,” Sam laughed. “My dick hurts too much to think about round two.” 

Lucifer laughed and kissed Sam’s cheek. “I’m sure, mine does too,” he admitted. 

“Of course it does, you’re old,” Sam teased, yipping as Lucifer’s free (and not cum soaked) hand smacked his ass. 

_ “And it seems to me, you lived your life like a candle in the wind,”  _ Sam’s phone sang from by his ankles. 

“Is that my  _ brother’s  _ ringtone?” Lucifer grinned. 

“How’d you guess?” Sam laughed, reaching down with his clean hand to find his ringing phone. 

“It’s Elton John,” Lucifer shrugged. “And Michael is mildly obsessed with him.” 

Sam laughed and answered the phone. “Winchester. Yes. I’ll be right there. Yes. 10-4.” He hung up and kissed Lucifer. “You were right. I’ve got a domestic on the other side of town, all hands on deck,” he said, pulling his pants and boxers up.

Lucifer kissed Sam back. “Be safe,” he said quietly. 

“I will,” Sam smiled, kissing back and going over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. “Don’t forget to eat and take a nap, you’ve got third tonight.” 

“I know,” Lucifer sighed, pulling up his own pants and moving out of the way of the door to allow Sam to pass him by. “Sam?” 

“Hmm?” Sam hummed, stopping just outside of the apartment door. 

Lucifer smiled. “I love you,” he said quietly. 

The sun was shining in the form of Sam’s face and he smiled. “I love you too.” And with that, he was off. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs at the fact that has turned into this* 
> 
> I love you all

Lucifer had fallen asleep after eating a meal and feeding the cat, but woke up to “Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road”. Groaning, he fumbled for his phone and answered the call. “Somebody better be dying,” he warned. 

“Is that any way you treat your brother when he calls?” Michael chided. 

Lucifer moaned pathetically. “Mike, I’ve got third tonight,” he whined. “I’ve only gotten two hours of sleep.” 

“I’m sorry,” Michael said contritely. “But it’s about Sam.”

Suddenly, Lucifer was awake. Too awake. “Is he-” 

“He’s in the hospital, he’ll be fine,” Michael soothed. “The domestic turned violent against the officers. Fucking hate DV calls.” 

Lucifer nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“He got shot in the arm,” Michael explained, “And then after that we were able to have back up show up. Just in time, because Sam was then pistol whipped across the face.”    
Lucifer swore. “I told that little shit to be careful,” he groaned, throwing the covers off of him and sliding his work uniform on. “He’s okay, though, right?” 

“He’s as fine as anyone who had a violent DV turn onto them,” Michael said. 

“Who’s place was it at?” Lucifer asked, straightening his work tie in the bathroom mirror, his phone sitting on the sink and on speaker. 

“The police commissioner’s,” Michael admitted grimly. 

“Virgil Daniels?” Lucifer asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Yeah,” Michael said with a sigh. “Are you coming to see Sam?” 

“Do I have a dick, Michael?” Lucifer snarked. “I’m insulted you’re asking.” 

Michael laughed. “Fair. Okay. Oh, is there a reason why my partner smelled like sex when he came on scene?” 

“For me to know and for you to never find out,” Lucifer said primly, internally purring at the idea of Sam having barely cleaned up from their impromptu jerk off session and arriving smelling like him. 

“Damn right,” Michael groaned. “Alright, I’ll see you in ten.” 

“See ya,” Lucifer said. 

He made sure his weapon was on his belt and grabbed the set of prison keys before heading out. 

 

“Sam Winchester’s room, ma’am?” he asked politely. 

“Room 345,” the nurse said brightly. 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, making his way down to Room 345 and knocking lightly on the door before entering. “I thought I told you to be careful,” he playfully admonished. 

Sam gave a sheepish shrug and opened his good arm to hug his boyfriend, the other one in a cast and sling. 

“Is it that bad?” Lucifer asked as he walked around and kissed Sam softly. 

“It did break some bone,” Sam admitted. The entire right side of his face was an ugly bruise, and Lucifer touched it gently. 

Michael smirked from his position by the door. “Adorable,” he deadpanned. 

“I’m fine, angel,” Sam assured his boyfriend. 

“Baby, you got  _ pistol whipped  _ by the police commissioner,” Lucifer clicked his tongue. 

“I know,” Sam smiled. “He’s in custody, and he’s being charged with DV, aggravated assault, battery, and a few other charges.” 

“Good,” Lucifer growled. “Are they going to release you soon?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I think they’re going to come in with my discharge papers and my prescriptions soon,” he said. 

“Good.” Lucifer kissed Sam softly. “Coming back to my place?” 

Sam nodded, leaning into Lucifer’s gentle touch. “Yeah, I’ll sleep better. Don’t get into a riot tonight.” 

“I won’t,” Lucifer chuckled softly. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Fuck, I should call the Warden, as for third off and do first, you’re probably going to need to stay awake all-” 

“No,” Michael said firmly. “Lucifer, you’re going to work. Sam will kill you if you end up staying home. God knows I nearly did the year I fell out of a tree and got a concussion and we were home alone.” 

“Junior year? Yeah, I remember that,” Lucifer snickered. 

“You should go to work, you’ll worry yourself to death if you don’t,” Sam said, kissing him. 

Lucifer melted. “Alright. But you call me if you need anything.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Sam teased. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months go by, and it's time to put Azazel Federicks on the Mile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the grave, throws a chapter at you, then goes back to being dead* 
> 
> I'll try to update more often!! I just hit MAJOR writer's block with this, then life got in the way.

The next few months went by without incident. Sam healed from the domestic violence call; Virgil Daniels was arrested and plead no contest to the charges of spousal abuse and attacking law enforcement. He was sentenced to twenty years with the possibility of parole. Everyone felt relieved by this turn of events, although Zachariah Alighieri was displeased with that turn of events. 

Naomi moved into the cottage that Balthazar had left to Lucifer while the divorce proceedings took place. Lucifer offered his spare bedroom, but Naomi didn’t want to intrude on her son’s space like that, not when he had Sam living with him part time. She visited frequently, and as it turned out, she just was always trying to do what was right in her eyes for her only child. 

The execution date of Azazel Fredericks was quickly encroaching. Jake had passed away, and the state granted permission to move the execution up. Lucifer was growing increasingly nervous about the prospect as the day grew closer. He knew that the chances of him being the fatal bullet was low. He most likely would have a blank. 

There weren’t even any riots. No one liked Azazel.

 

“Alright, let’s move this sonofabitch to Death Row!” Cain called out as he, Lucifer, Castiel, and Alistair marched down South Block to the padded cell where Azazel was staying. 

Cain swiped his card and opened the door, allowing Lucifer and Castiel to slip in first. 

“Time for you to go to the Mile, champ,” Lucifer said as he looked at one of the banes of his existence at Purgatory. 

The man sneered. Due to a medical condition, his eyes were sulphuric yellow. “Aaahhhh, it’s Alighieri,” he said. “How are you doing, my friend? It’s been so long.” 

“Shut your mouth,” Lucifer snapped as he and Castiel held up the straight jacket. “Time for you to hug yourself.” 

“Don’t you trust me?” Azazel pouted. “That’s a shame.” 

“Azazel, just stand up so we can put the jacket on you,” Castiel barked. 

“My, my, Doctor. You should work on your bedside manner.” Azazel tutted. He stood up and spread his arms wide. 

“You try to off us, you’re going to get tased,” Lucifer warned as he and Castiel moved in. 

“Please,” Azazel scoffed. “Like I’d try.” 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten the little stunts you’ve pulled, Azazel,” Lucifer said as he went behind the prisoner, frisking him. 

“Getting handsy there, aren’t we Lieutenant?” Azazel beamed. 

“Do shut up, Azazel,” Alistair sneered. 

“Shut up, Mr. Limpet,” Azazel said. 

“Can I take my nightstick to his face?” Alistair asked. 

“Tempting as I want to say yes, I like my job,” Lucifer chuckled, going into Azazel’s pocket and pulling out a pencil, sharpened to a very sharp point. “Do you think I’m that stupid, Azazel?” 

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me that you’re afraid of number twos,” Azazel smirked. “You looked good like you did when you got jumped by the Brotherhood.” 

“Punch him!” Alistair said eagerly.

“I like my job,” Lucifer repeated, handing the shank to Cain and nodding at Castiel. “Let’s get the jacket on him and haul him down.” 

“Can we muzzle him like they do in Red Dragon?” Alistair asked. 

“Do you want to get fired?” Lucifer asked in wonder. 

“I don’t think Rufus would mind,” Cain chuckled as he watched Lucifer and Castiel force the straightjacket onto an uncooperative Azazel. 

“Come on, Azzie,” Lucifer said. “Hug yourself tight and pretend it’s your mama.” 

“Now that’s catchy,” Azazel grinned as Lucifer tugged the prisoner’s arms back maybe a tad harder than he needed to and strapped him in before handcuffing him. “Hey!” 

“Apologies. Be nice and maybe we’ll let you have a chew toy,” Lucifer said blandly. “Cain, the ankle cuffs?” 

“Is this all really necessary boys?” Azazel whined. 

“Are you  _ sure  _ we can’t make him look like Dr. Lecter?” Alistair asked. “We can say he bit one of us.” 

“I wish,” Lucifer said. “But the paperwork, Alistair. The  _ paperwork. _ Do you feel like forging paperwork for that?” 

“Not to mention a bite mark,” Cain added as he handed the cuffs for Azazel to Lucifer. 

“I bite when asked nicely,” Azazel leered. 

“Gross,” Alistair wrinkled his nose. 

“As a gay man, I’m inclined to agree,” Lucifer said, securing the cuffs around Azazel’s ankles tightly and securely. “Alright, gentleman. Move out!” 

The walk of Azazel to the Mile was accompanied by much hooting and hollering and calls for them to let Azazel loose in general population and have them do the job. Azazel seemed to enjoy his walk of shame to the Mile, while the three guards and the doctor ignored them. 

They reached the end of the Mile, to the cell directly across from where the guard on duty would sit. All of the guards would rotate on Death Row until Azazel was executed later that week. 

Alistair and Cain took the shackles off and kept Azazel in the straightjacket before shoving him into the cell and locking the door. 

“Azazel Fredericks, you are to die in seven days,” Lucifer intoned. 

“You think you’re the chick from The Ring now?” Azazel sneered, smirking at the guard. 

Lucifer ignored him. “You are to be housed here on the Mile for your final days. In six days you will be visited by a priest, and you will be executed at 1300 on Saturday. Your life is being taken away from you because you have taken the lives of fifteen people, and the courts have decided that you are beyond rehabilitation and cannot be among the living. For your crimes, you are going to be paying the ultimate price. May the Lord have mercy on your soul.”  


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's shift just got worse when he and Michael are called out to Lucifer's cabin. Zachariah has Naomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next couple of chapters are going to be rough. Very rough. TW: domestic violence, violence that would basically be canonically correct.

“Be safe,” Lucifer said as he and Sam stood next to their respective cars, both dressed in their uniforms. They were both working the night shift and had therefore spent the day in bed, sleeping and fooling around. Lucifer’s wrists chafed slightly from the handcuffs, but it wasn’t nothing he wasn’t used to, even if it had been years. 

“You too,” Sam said, smoothing down the front of Lucifer’s shirt. “You watching Azazel tonight?” 

Lucifer nodded. “He behaves for me. He knows I’m not afraid to pop a cap in his ass.” 

Sam snorted and kissed Lucifer gently. “I still want you to be careful.” 

“What, do you feel a disturbance in the Force?” Lucifer asked teasingly. 

“Something like that,” Sam admitted. “So promise me you’ll be extra careful tonight.” 

“I will, I promise,” Lucifer said. “And if there’s anything I can’t handle, you  _ know  _ I’ll call.” 

“I do,” Sam said softly. He gave a smile. “Don’t forget to put lotion on your wrists. You got your dinner?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer said, pointing to his tupperware. Sam had made dinner for the two of them, and Lucifer was forward to shoving the chicken and mango salad down his throat in front of Azazel. “You got yours?” 

Sam nodded and smiled. “And now we’re just stalling,” he laughed. 

“One more kiss,” Lucifer said. “And then we’ll get going.” 

Sam laughed and leaned down to kiss Lucifer, humming at the feel of kiss swollen lips and Lucifer’s warm breath ghosting against his. 

“I love you,” Sam whispered. 

“I know,” Lucifer murmured back. “Let’s get going, before we have irate partners and bosses. I’m relieving Alistair.” 

“Oh THAT’LL be fun,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “Go.” 

Lucifer got into his car first and drove off. Sam watched him go before getting into his own car. 

 

“At least it’s an easy shift,” Michael said as he and Sam chowed down on their food. They had a couple of petty criminals taken in but so far, nothing major on their patrol, and they were about halfway through it. 

Sam snorted. “Mike, you know better than to jinx our chances,” he said. 

“Hey, maybe I won’t.” Michael shoved the container once holding a cheeseburger that Dean made back into his bag and pulling out a bag of Ruffles sour cream and cheddar chips. 

“ _ 5-22 Sierra, 5-22 Sierra. _ ” The radio screeched. 

Sam answered. “5-22 Sierra responding.” 

“ _ Dispatch just sent out a 273-D, I repeat, a 273-D. _ ” 

Sam gave Michael a look of  _ I told you so. _ “What’s the address? We’re responding.” 

“ _ 612 Poplar Lane _ .” 

Sam stared at Michael. “That’s Balthazar’s- I mean, Lucifer’s cabin,” he said. “Dispatch, we’re responding. Can we get a sit rep?” 

Michael threw on the sirens and the lights and they screeched off towards where Naomi was staying. 

The bad feeling Sam had earlier intensified. 

 

“POLICE!” Michael shouted, pounding on the door. “Mrs. Alighieri, can you hear me? This is Officer Michael Milton. Mr. Alighieri, please take your hands off your wife.” 

A loud scream echoed and Michael looked over at Sam. 

“Probable cause,” Sam said, withdrawing his weapon before kicking the door in. “Naomi?” 

Shots were fired and both Michael and Sam dove for cover. 

“You called the cops?! You fuckin’  _ slut! _ ” Zachariah roared as he landed another kick on Naomi. 

“Put the gun down, Zachariah!” Michael shouted. 

“Dispatch, this is Officer Sam Winchester requesting backup. Shots fired. I repeat, shots fired, officers in danger.”

_ “10-4. Sending two squad cars to your location. _ ”  

“Zachariah, this isn’t what you want to do,” Michael slowly lifted his head up over the couch, keeping Zachariah in his line of sight.

“Oh, I think I do,” Zachariah said. “I think I’m going to kill her. Then I think I’ll take a trip to FCC Purgatory and pay Lucifer a visit. After I get rid of you and Lucifer’s boyfriend there, of course.” He gestured with the gun over to where Sam was behind the armchair.  “Never leave a witness behind.” 

“Zachariah, you do NOT want to kill Naomi,” Michael said firmly. “You don’t want to shoot two cops dead, and you  _ certainly  _ don’t want to shoot Lucifer.” 

“Of course I do!” Zachariah said. “Not like I have anything left to live for. She’s taking me for every penny I have, and it’s all because she couldn’t keep her legs closed. I’ll enter FCC Purgatory a hero.” 

“I’m sure you will, especially if you kill two cops and one of their prison guards,” Michael said. “But Zachariah, you don’t want to do this.” 

“Don’t try these de-escalation tactics with me,” Zachariah said, raising his gun and aiming it at Michael. 

Two shots rang out. One came from Zachariah, who’s bullet went into the couch as Michael ducked behind it again. The other came from Sam, who had popped up and fired before ducking down. 

“You little  _ brat!”  _ Zachariah shouted. “This is  _ Armani! _ And you just shot me in the arm! Police brutality!”  

From the floor, Naomi groaned. Sam got a good look at her, and winced. She had a black eye and a cut lip. Bruises encircled her throat like a choker, indicating that she had been strangled. Blood matted her hair. 

Grey eyes, similar to Lucifer’s but slightly colder, met his. “Sam,” she whispered. 

“I’m getting you out of here alive, Naomi,” Sam promised in a low tone. 

“Be thankful it’s in your arm, and not your head,” Michael snapped. 

“I will have your  _ jobs  _ for this, you fuckin’ faggots!” Zachariah roared. 

Sam gritted his teeth. “Think about how this will tarnish the Alighieri name,” he said. “Muddy it even more. Do you want that on your hands? Do you want to go down as a celebrity lawyer who beat his wife, or do you want to go down a spree killer.” 

“Don’t worry about that, little boy,” Zachariah said, waving his hand. “I should’ve fired Balthazar when I had the chance. Maybe then, I could have a  _ son. _ ” 

“You had the chance to raise Lucifer. And you fucked him up!” Michael said. 

“You’re infertile, you miserable ape,” Naomi griped. 

Another shot rang out, and Naomi cried out. Sam looked to see the older woman curl up, clutching her foot. He looked at Zachariah. He didn’t have a clear shot. 

“Dispatch, where the  _ hell  _ is our backup?!” Michael barked into his radio. 

“ _ En route. _ ” 

“That’s not helpful! There is a hostage situation and shots continue to be fired!” Michael grimaced. 

“ _ Noted. Sending more units. _ ” 

Sam only hoped that back up got there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be worse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer clocks in for work and discovers that shit has gone down on the Mile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, have more pain. 
> 
> TW: Descriptions of a rape/torture/murder, given with few details but I'm still tagging it here and will be updating the tags so that I don't get reported. It's all past tense. Also use of the word 'faggot'.

Lucifer clocked into FCC Purgatory and sighed as he made a pass through the lifer’s block. He couldn’t wait to be back there. The Mile was too quiet, and watching Azazel was like listening to Zachariah rant about the various ‘degenerates’ that his supposed father despised. 

After checking in with the lifers and tipping Cain off to a kite about a riot set for the day of Azazel’s execution, Lucifer made his way to The Mile. He found it a bit odd that Alistair hadn’t been trying to get ahold of him incessantly, like the other man was prone to do. 

_ Maybe he got Azazel to shut up and is basking in his victory, _ Lucifer mused to himself as he swiped his ID card to enter the death row. 

“Nice to see you, Alighieri.” 

Lucifer whipped out his gun and aimed it at Azazel, who had a bloodied Alistair in front of him, Alistair’s .380 Bodyguard at his temple. 

“Told you we should’ve Hannibal’d him,” Alistair wheezed. 

“Somehow, I don’t think that would’ve helped,” Lucifer said, keeping an eye on Azazel. “Az the Spaz, how’d you get out of your cage?” 

“Oh, you mean the one that you and Alistair here are about to be in?” Azazel’s eyes glittered. Sulphur should not glitter. 

“What makes you think I’m going to listen to you?” Lucifer asked. 

“You don’t, I shoot him,” Azazel shrugged. 

Alistair and Lucifer exchanged a look. 

“You do realize that right now, the  _ only  _ reason I haven’t shot you,” Lucifer said, “Besides the fact that I don’t want to do an insane amount of paperwork and have Internal Affairs on my ass, is because Alistair’s in the way, right? You kill him, I have a clear shot.” 

“See, I  _ did  _ think about that, and figured the two of you would’ve been smart like that to think of that,” Azazel said. 

“Of course you did,” Alistair said, rolling his eyes. 

“You can’t shoot if some lead went into your shoulder,” Azazel said. 

So, Azazel hadn’t learned that all the guards at FCC Purgatory started wearing Kevlar after Lucifer’s injury involving the Aryan Brotherhood. Lucifer had to remember if he had remembered to put it on. He did. 

He was, after all, dating a cop who also had to wear the same thing. And a .380 wouldn’t pierce the armor. He would definitely be bruised, but not unable to shoot. 

“So what’s the plan? Lock me and Alistair here downstairs and wreck havoc on the prison?” Lucifer asked. 

“No, I’m going to get out of here,” Azazel said. “My brother Ramiel’s standing by with a jet. He’s got fake IDs for me and we’re going to start a new life in Ibiza.” 

“Well, we might be getting word to Ramiel that you’re not getting out of Purgatory alive,” Lucifer said. 

Azazel laughed. It was an ugly sound. Lucifer hated it. “What, you gonna shoot me, Luci?” he taunted. 

“I’ve been on your execution team since prior to you coming to  _ my  _ prison,” Lucifer said. “And Alistair can tell you, I’ve got an itchy trigger finger when it comes to spewing your heart all over a white background.” 

“Kinky. Didn’t know you were into that kind of play,” Azazel smirked. “You seem like a boring, vanilla, one position only guy, even for a faggot like yourself.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct Azazel. He’s heard worse. “Well, you can just ask my boyfriend, who’s a handsome devil of a cop,” he said. 

“Is that right?” Azazel said, stepping closer, dragging Alistair with him. It appeared that Alistair’s right leg was broken. 

Lucifer stepped forward, his eyes glancing at the monitors on the desk. The remains of a steak and cheese sandwich and potato chips were strewn in front of them, but he AND Azazel were in eyesight of the camera. Good. That meant it’ll be easier to prove that Lucifer tried to de-escalate the situation in the event that he’ll have to shoot him. 

“So you really thought that you could just force two guards into a death row cell, stroll out of here all happy-go-lucky and just go off to Ibiza?” Lucifer asked. “Gotta say, even for you, Azazel, that’s not very well thought out. We’re a close knit group, you know. It doesn’t have to be like this.” 

“We’re on the  _ fuckin’ Mile! _ ” Azazel shouted, shouting Alistair in his broken leg. The pained whimper that came from the other man seemed louder than it actually was. “This is the only way I’m getting out of here alive.” 

“You’re right where you belong,” Lucifer said. “Let Alistair go, get back in your cell, and I can ensure you that you’ll have a painless death.” 

“I don’t want to die,” Azazel said. “Don’t you see, Lucifer? I’m not meant to die. I’m supposed to  _ thrive. _ Be out in the world.” 

“You killed FIFTEEN people, Azazel,” Lucifer said. “Fifteen! And it’s not like you killed them in their sleep. Ava Wilson you kept alive for sixteen days. You  _ raped  _ her, tortured her. Made her think she could summon demons by drugging her. You sent videos of her hallucinating to her  _ fiance. _ And then you murdered her and strewn her body all over town like it was macabre confetti!” 

Azazel’s eyes glazed over as Lucifer talked his way through the killer’s fourteenth victim, and the victim that led to his capture. “She was special. Absolutely special. My proudest work.” His yellow eyes stayed fixed on Lucifer’s blue ones. “You do know that man  _ is  _ the most dangerous animal, right? Other animals. . . they kill only out of necessity. Humans? We kill for  _ fun. _ A murderer lurks underneath everyone, Lucifer. Even you.” 

“Oh, I agree with that,” Lucifer said, his eyes looking over Alistair briefly. The other guard was turning pale. His eyes dashed to the monitors. It looked like Cain was on the phone with SWAT. 

“Put down the gun, Lucifer,” Azazel said. “And get in your cage like a good puppy.” 

“Can’t do that, Azazel,” he said. “Besides, you shoot Alistair, you lose a bargaining chip.” 

Azazel shrugged. “You’re a better chip anyways.” 

“Luce.” Alistair was coughing blood now. “Run.” 

“Not a chance in hell, Alistair,” Lucifer said. “Besides, who do you think you are? I outrank you, bitch.” 

Alistair laughed and nodded. “That you do, sinner. That you do.” 

“Let. Alistair. Go,” Lucifer said. “I won’t ask politely again.” 

Azazel smirked. “I do love the way you talk, Alighieri.” He leered. “I’m half tempted to kidnap you and take you with me to Ibiza. I’d love to hear you scream.” 

Ice flooded Lucifer’s veins and he held firm, not letting his fear show. 

_ Where was SWAT? Moreover, where was Sam? _

Lucifer heard the hammer click back on the Bodyguard and Lucifer’s thumb also reacted. 

“Got any last words, Ali?” Azazel purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I promise that there is a happy ending.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation at Balthazar's cabin grows even more tense, and Sam has to make a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Death in this one! There's also a homophobic slur because Zachariah's a dick.

There was no way that the back up outside was going to be of any help Sam knew that. Almost as well as Michael. 

Sirens flooded the air and Zachariah looked a bit wild. Maybe he was drunk. Sam wouldn’t doubt it, but that doesn’t excuse attempted murder. Or threatening to shoot police officers and a federal prison guard. 

Shit was not going to go well for Zachariah. 

“There’s only two ways out of this, Zachariah,” Michael said from behind his cover. “Either you let Naomi go and walk out of here to stand trial, or we gun you down like the dog you are. What’s it going to be, Zachariah?” 

“Oh, boys,” Zachariah said, waving his gun around. Sam grimaced. “You won’t  _ actually  _ shoot me. We both know that. Sam there is already going to be in trouble.” 

“You shot at my partner, I was well within my rights to do so,” Sam said. 

“Well, aren’t you a well versed little cop?” Zachariah sneered. 

“Pre-law, Stanford University, class of 2014,” Sam said proudly. “Decided to get some LEO experience before going to law school.” 

Zachariah gave a ‘not bad’ face. 

“Give it up, Zachariah,” Michael said. 

“Listen to them, Zachariah,” Naomi implored. 

“At the very least, let’s get her out and into the ambulance,” Sam added. “Are you sure you want to kill her?” 

“She RUINED me! She  _ deserves  _ death,” Zachariah said. 

“Drop the gun!” Michael commanded as they watched Zachariah point the gun at Naomi’s head. 

“Go on,” Naomi sneered. “Kill me. You don’t have the guts.” She slowly sat up, spitting blood onto the ground. 

“Whatever are you doing, Naomi?” Zachariah said, adjusting his aim. “You were such a bad wife. And mother. If you hadn’t slept with the butler-” 

“HIS NAME IS BALTHAZAR!” Naomi screamed. “And I  _ loved  _ him, Zachariah!” 

“Zachariah, drop the gun, or we’ll have no choice but to shoot you,” Sam said as Zachariah cocked the hammer back on the slim handgun. 

“You loved him?” Zachariah sneered. “That  _ French  _ peacock? He was the biggest slut you’d ever seen. That man got more ass than a whore. No  _ wonder  _ you ended up with a faggot for a son.” 

“Maybe Balthazar was promiscuous, but growing up with  _ you _ , I can’t say as hell I can’t fuckin’ blame him!” 

Sam couldn’t wait to tell Lucifer that he heard his mother swear. 

“Zachariah, it’s  _ over _ ,” Michael insisted. “Drop. The. Gun.”

“If you’re so infatuated with him,” Zachariah breathed, “maybe you should join him  _ in Hell. _ ” 

Sam reacted instantly, seeing Zachariah’s finger squeeze down on the trigger. 

A  _ click  _ and a shot rang out, Sam standing up, holding his Glock 17 in his hands and having fired. Zachariah laid on the floor, Naomi scooting away from her soon-to-be ex husband’s body. Dark red blossomed from the entry hole in the front of Zachariah’s black Armani suit. 

“Get medical in here!” he dimly heard Michael say before a strong hand on his shoulder brought him to look at the older man. 

“Mike-” 

“I know,” Michael soothed, gently lowering Sam’s gun. 

“Is she okay?” he whispered. 

“She is. His gun jammed. Thank God,” Michael murmured. “It’s over, Sam.” 

Sam nodded numbly. He actually shot a man, and killed him. He never imagined he’d actually do that in the line of duty. 

“I’m proud of you, Sam,” Michael whispered. “I know how hard this is. But we’ll get you through it. Okay? IAB will need to conduct their investigation, but you did nothing wrong. You hear? You followed protocol.” 

Sam nodded again. 

“Can I get a shock blanket?” Michael called, wrapping his arms around Sam. “Officer Winchester’s going into shock.” 

“Lucifer. I want Lucifer,” Sam said softly. He needed his boyfriend. Needed him desperately. 

“I’ll call Warden Turner,” Michael promised. “For now, let’s get you checked out and be with Naomi, okay?” 

Sam nodded. “Why didn’t he just put down the gun?” he whispered. 

“I don’t know, Sam,” Michael said sadly as he wrapped a shock blanket around his younger partner before starting to escort Sam out to the waiting ambulance. “I guess his rage was too powerful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I don't think we're sad that he's dead.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a shoot out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end! Only two more chapters to go!
> 
> Warnings include minor character deaths. I'm sorry.

“Got any last words, Ali?” Azazel purred. 

Lucifer’s eyes landed on Alistair, connecting with the unsettling grey eyes. Words didn’t need to be spoken for a moment. They both knew how this was going to end. He nodded. 

Alistair smirked. “See you in Hell,” he said. 

Azazel chuckled and fired. Alistair slumped forward and the moment he wasn’t in Lucifer’s line of sight, he fired at Azazel, but he missed as Azazel danced away. 

“Guard down!” Lucifer shouted as he took up a position behind the control desk and fired another shot. He yanked his radio off his belt. “Where the  _ fuck  _ is my SWAT team?” he barked. 

“ _ They got tied up _ ,” Cain said. “ _ Hold on the best you can, Luce. We’re not doing anything until SWAT gets here. _ ” 

“Thanks for locking me on the Mile with a  _ psychopath! _ ” Lucifer hissed, grunting as he felt a bullet graze his shoulder. He leaned around and fired, hearing Azazel shout. “I want this entire prison on lockdown!”

“ _ Don’t worry, it is _ ,” Cain promised him. 

Lucifer grunted and stood up, looking for Azazel, his entire being on heightened alert. In his mind, he could hear a very distinctive laugh, and he cursed the fact that the night before he and Sam had stayed up late to watch  _ Excalibur. _ Mordred’s laugh was  _ not  _ going to be the last thing he heard before he died. 

He felt something impact his Kevlar in the back and he groaned, whipping around and firing almost blindly as the pain seared through his senses. Son of a bitch, that hurt. It was for sure going to leave a giant welt and bruise.  

_ At least I’m not dead, _ he thought as he blinked his eyes open and looked to see Azazel on the ground. Lucifer managed to fire a shot into Azazel’s hip. There was probably another one somewhere else, there was a lot of blood decorating Azazel’s orange uniform. Not all of it his. 

Azazel was sitting against a pillar, his leg at some kind of fucked up angle, still holding the gun. Still a threat. “Oh, we wearing the Kevlar today?” he laughed. “Just my luck. I prefer headshots anyways.” Holding up the gun, he clicked the safety off once more. “Any last words, rump ranger?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said. “Go to Hell.” 

“I’ll see you there,” Azazel promised before firing. 

Lucifer fired at the same as Azazel, diving out of the way of the bullet. It slammed into an unprotected part of his shoulder as he fell to the ground, into an open cell. 

He rolled over, clutching his shoulder as he tried to stay out of Azazel’s line of fire, tried to stop the bleeding. 

His radio clicked to life. 

_ “Lucifer? _ ” Cain. “ _ Luce, are you okay?!”  _

Lucifer hissed and grabbed his radio. “Lieutenant Alighieri, I’ve been shot,” he reported. “Where’s Azazel?” 

“ _ Dead, _ ” Cain reported. “You got him straight between the eyes.” 

Lucifer could’ve laughed in relief. A giggle did escape, and he struggled to compose himself. “Somene, call Warden Turner and the governor,” he ordered. “I need three gurneys and two body bags. And someone call Sam Winchester, Michael Milton, and Naomi Alighieri.” 

“ _ Will do, Luce, _ ” Cain said. “ _ Which hospital? _ ” 

“St. Raphael’s,” Lucifer said, shuddering. “I’m going into shock, hurry.” 

“ _ We will, Lucifer, _ ” Cain said. “ _ Hang on. We’re almost there. _ ” 

“Keep the prison on lockdown,” Lucifer ordered. “23 hours in cells.” 

“ _ Roger. _ ” 

“Lieutenant Alighieri?” Medical personnel had arrived. “Where’ve you been shot?” 

“Shoulder, and there’s one in my Kevlar in my back, thoracic region,” Lucifer hissed. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you,” the doctor said. “My name’s Adam Milligan. We’ll get you to St. Raphael’s. Is there anyone you’d like me to call?” 

“Sam Winchester,” Lucifer said. “Michael Milton, and Naomi Alighieri.” 

“We’ll do that for you,” Adam promised. “Just keep breathing.” 

A blanket was draped over Lucifer’s shoulders and he melted a little, still likely going into shock. 

“Let’s get this man to St Raphael’s, tell them to open an OR,” he heard Adam shout as he was helped onto a gurney, before he didn’t remember anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a scenario where Alistair lived, unlike with Naomi. Sorry! 
> 
> But Huzzah!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At St. Raphael's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end, guys!

Sam looked up at Michael as the older cop returned to the small ER room with a cup of tea. Normally Sam would want coffee but the tea was better.

“Where’s Lucifer?” he asked softly. 

Michael shut the curtain and came over to sit down next to Sam. “Lucifer’s on his way in, but it’ll be a while before we can see him,” he said softly. 

“What. . . what happened?” Sam asked. “Is he okay?” 

“Azazel got free,” Michael said, patting Sam’s shoulder. “He was waiting for Lucifer.” 

Ice flooded Sam’s veins and he swallowed. “Wha. . . what?” he croaked. 

“Yeah,” Michael nodded. “He was waiting for Lucifer for the shift change. He had Alastair hostage.” 

Sam swallowed. 

“Lucifer got shot,” Michael went on to say, “but Azazel’s been put down like the dog he is.” 

“What about Alastair?” Sam asked softly. 

“Unfortunately, he didn’t make it,” Michael said softly. “The EMTs are coming here with Lucifer, they’re going to wheel him into the OR. His shoulder got hit and there was a hit to his back.” 

“Thank God for Kevlar,” Sam whispered. He looked at Michael. 

“Give me a sit-rep!” 

“47 year old Caucasian male, prison guard at Purgatory. GSW to the shoulder and to the thoracic back, he’s in shock. BP’s 60/35 and holding steady, O2 levels are a little low. He lost consciousness on his way here!” 

“Get him into OR 3, I want a pint of O-Neg!” 

Sam was flinging himself out of his hospital bed and grabbing the IV pole to help regulate his system before Michael could stop him, just as the double doors burst open and a gurney holding Lucifer and an EMT that looked like it could be Dean’s brother on his chest, bagging him. 

“LUCE!” he shouted, starting to run after the gurney. Lucifer looked so small on the gurney, and Sam could clearly see where his boyfriend had been shot in the shoulder. Dear God, how much blood has his boyfriend lost? 

Michael’s forearm prevented Sam from going after the gurney. “Sam, Sam, let them do their job,” he said. “Lucifer’s going to be fine. You hear? He’s going to be fine. This isn’t like when he got stabbed by the AB. He’ll be fine.” 

Sam clawed at Michael’s arm, intent on following the gurney.    
“Mr. Winchester, please,” a nurse said soothingly, coming over. “Don’t make us give you a sedative. Your boyfriend’s in good hands, we have Dr. Richings on call and he’s the best trauma surgeon in the county.” 

Sam swallowed, starting to calm, tears filling his eyes. 

“When we know something, we’ll let you know,” she soothed. “Why don’t you and Mr. Milton head back into your room? I can have Mrs. Alighieri drop by.” 

“How is she?” Michael asked softly, still keeping a firm hold on Sam. Probably for the best. Sam was still seeing where the gurney had taken Lucifer. 

“She’s a fighter,” the nurse smiled. “Dr. Richings says she’ll be able to walk without assistance in about a year. For now, she’s in a wheelchair and in about three months, she’ll be in a boot.” 

“Let’s go back to the room, Sam.” 

 

Naomi came in thirty minutes later, wheeled in by a different nurse and she smiled at Sam and Michael. “Thank you, boys, for saving my life,” she said softly. “And to prevent me from continuing the divorce proceedings.” 

“You’re more than welcome, Mrs. Alighieri,” Michael said softly. “We were just doing our jobs.” 

Sam was still staring numbly out the door. He wanted to know if Lucifer was going to be okay.

Naomi seemed to notice and she laid a hand on top of Sam’s. “He’ll be fine,” she soothed.

“How can you be sure? You didn’t see him, Naomi. . .” Sam trailed off.

“Because my son is a fighter,” she said quietly. “And call it mother’s intuition. Lucifer’s strong. He’ll pull out of it.” She squeezed his hand. “How are you doing?” 

Sam gave a half shrug. “Still in shock, I guess. I. . .I  _ killed  _ someone.” 

“In the line of duty, and you had full recourse on doing so,” Naomi murmured softly. “But it’s understandable. I imagine the first time anyone kills anyone, whether it be for protection of yourself or others is difficult.” 

“It does get better,” Michael added, rubbing Sam’s shoulder. “The fact that you’re upset means that you’re normal, Sam.” 

“Thank God for that,” Sam whispered. “I just want Lucifer.” 

“I know,” Naomi soothed. “He makes you feel safe and can take away a little of the guilt.” 

“You  _ will  _ have to go through therapy in order to get your shield back,” Michael added. “It’s IAB mandated, and you only have to do it until you’re not pushing papers.” 

“Who’s going to be it?” Sam asked quietly. 

“Dr. Fitzgerald.” Michael gave a wry smile. “He’s worked with LEO and the like for years. He’s a bit eccentric, but Garth’s got his heart in the right place.” 

“Damn right he does,” Dean Winchester appeared and walked over to hug his younger brother. “Fuck, Sammy.” 

“It’s  _ Sam, _ ” Sam mumbled against his brother’s shoulder. 

“I know,” Dean chuckled, patting Sam’s back. “It’s gonna be okay, Sam.” 

“Does this get easier?” he asked.    
Dean knew what Sam meant. The waiting to see if your spouse was okay after a fight. “Not really,” he admitted. “But it does get better. Usually once you see them okay.” He walked over to Michael and hugged his husband tightly. 

“You were listening to the police scanner, weren’t you?” Michael asked as he hugged his husband back. 

“I couldn’t help it, not when I heard your number,” Dean said softly, tilting his face up for a kiss. 

Michael obliged and hugged Dean again. “I’m okay. Sam will be okay,” He said. “We’re all going to be fine.” 

“I know,” Dean sighed. “I know. Any word about Luce?” 

“Still in surgery,” Sam said. He couldn’t get the image of blood out of his head. 

“I let Mom know,” Michael said. “Mom will be here soon, and she’ll tell you the same thing that we’ve all been telling you. Dr. Richings has taken care of him before, he’ll do it again.” 

 

Lucifer woke up to bright lights over head and the steady beeping of a heart rate monitor. Groaning, he sat up a little bit, coughing. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” the gaunt trauma surgeon said, coming over with a cup of ice chips. “Stop ending up on my operating table, Mr. Alighieri.” 

“You should retire,” Lucifer said quietly, coughing before taking an ice chip. “How bad is it this time?” 

“You’ll be in a sling and a cast for a while, you managed to crack the shoulder blade in the shoulder you got shot in,” Dr. Richings said. “And you’ll need physical therapy. And the mental kind. But you’re going to be fine.” 

Lucifer gave a smile. “Good. Glad it wasn’t worse.” 

“Indeed.” Dr. Richings agreed. “Have you given thought to retirement, Lucifer?” 

“Nah,” Lucifer chuckled. “I love my job and I’ve got a long way to go before I collect on social security. If I end up on an operating table in the line of duty, so be it.” 

Dr. Richings sighed. “Sometimes I wonder why I work in trauma,” he said. 

“Because you’re a stubborn old man,” Lucifer joked. “How many people are here to see me?” 

“A few,” Dr. Richings said. “Your boyfriend,  _ both  _ your mothers, your brother and brother-in-law. Your boyfriend is beside himself.” 

“I’m sure he is,” Lucifer sighed heavily. “Can I see them?” 

“Of course.” Dr. Richings gave a thin lipped smile. “I’ll send them on back.” 

 

Sam was the first one back, and he ran to Lucifer and threw his arms around him. 

“Don’t  _ ever  _ scare me like that again,” He whispered. 

“I can’t predict if and when my body will go into shock, babe,” Lucifer said, hugging his boyfriend back with just one arm. “I’m okay, Sam. I’m okay.” 

“I was so worried, when I saw you on that gurney. . .” Sam inhaled. 

“Hey. It’s okay. I’m here and blood free now,” Lucifer soothed, kissing his boyfriend softly. “Are you okay?” he asked, noting the IV pole. 

Sam inhaled. “Your mother and Zachariah were part of a 273-D I was responding to,” he said quietly. “I. . .I shot Zachariah. He’s dead.” 

Lucifer blinked and he sighed softly. “Oh, Sam. I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arm around Sam and scooted over. “Here. Come cuddle,” he coaxed.

Sam crawled into Lucifer’s bed and curled up the best that he could, with two overgrown men sharing a hospital bed. Lucifer wrapped an arm around Sam and kissed his forehead. “It’ll be okay. Dr. Fitzgerald is wonderful,” he said. “And you did nothing wrong.” 

“You’re not mad that I killed the guy you thought was your father?” Sam whispered softly. 

“I’m only mad that I didn’t get to witness it, but I was in the middle of a standoff,” Lucifer smiled gently. 

Naomi and Anna came in, both wearing motherly scowls. 

“I did not expect to be shot tonight, okay?” Lucifer said to his mothers. He noted that Naomi was in a wheelchair and the bruising on her face. “I’m half tempted to figure out a way to resurrect Zachariah so I can murder him myself,” he said. 

“Don’t,” Naomi chuckled while Anna rolled her eyes. Naomi looked up at Anna. “Is he always this happy after nearly dying and getting shot?” 

“Oh, yes,” Anna sighed. “And getting hurt in general. Drove me crazy.” 

Michael and Dean entered and Michael smiled warmly. “Good job, little brother. I saw Azazel’s body. Clean shot.” 

“I don’t know how,” Lucifer said with a chuckle. “I fired and then I dove. Dr. Richings said that I cracked the same shoulder I got shot in.” 

“ _ Lucifer!”  _ Naomi, Anna, and Sam said in the same tone of voice while Dean laughed and Michael shook his head.

“I was trying to dodge a bullet!” Lucifer defended himself as he hugged Sam closer. “I’ll be fine, I promise.” 

“We know you will, Luce,” Michael smiled. “You always come back stronger.” 

Lucifer smiled and yawned. 

“We’ll let you get some rest,” Anna said. “Naomi, do you want something to drink from the cafeteria?” 

“I’ll take some tea,” Naomi said. “Thank you, Anna.” 

“Of course,” Anna said, starting to wheel Naomi out. 

Michael and Dean left shortly after, both of them unharmed and ready to go home. 

In the meantime, Sam had fallen asleep in Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer smiled and turned his head to kiss the top of Sam’s hair. “I love you,” he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end! Thank you so much to everyone who's read this through and enjoyed it! This was a labor of love, and I'm glad that it's done as well as it has!

“You’ve been sleeping alright?” Dr. Fitzgerald asked with a bright smile. 

“I mean, the nightmares are still there,” Lucifer admitted with a shrug. “But sleeping with my boyfriend next to me and Lilac attacking my toes helps.” 

“That’s great,” Garth said brightly. “And work’s going well?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Very well.” 

It had been six months since Lucifer shot Azazel on the Mile. As per regulations, he had been in therapy the past six months with Dr. Fitzgerald. It wasn’t the first time Lucifer had seen the eccentric therapist, and he’s sure it wouldn’t be the last. He was cleared for work after three months but decided to continue seeing Garth, since he was having nightmares and did not want them to become unresolved. 

“How’s Alastair’s replacement?” Garth asked. “Are you getting along with him?”

“I suppose Dick’s okay,” Lucifer said. “He just seems too. . . prissy boy, I guess? Like if a riot were to happen I feel like he’d be more concerned about whether or not the pomade kept his hair in place rather than our lives.” 

“That’s a valid concern, considering what you’ve been through,” Garth said sympathetically. “You and Alastair had worked a long time together, it’s natural that the two of you would have that level of rapport. I’m sure Dick will either prove himself, or he won’t have to.” 

Lucifer gave a wry smile. 

“And you and Officer Winchester. . .” Garth smiled. 

“We’re doing  _ very  _ well,” Lucifer smiled. “He and I have a date for later tonight, actually. And he’s doing a lot better.” 

The death of Zachariah had hit Sam hard. The six week IAB investigation had Sam in fits and he was relieved that he got his gun and badge back. He was also having nightmares, but the two of them were working through them. Slowly, little by little, Sam was seeing that Zachariah’s death was necessary due to the circumstances. 

“And your mother. . . the biological one,” Garth clarified. “She’s doing alright?” 

“You know, it’s weird that Naomi and Anna are getting along so well,” Lucifer laughed. “Naomi loves telling Anna about me as a child, and Anna likes to tell Naomi about what she missed out on when I was kicked out of her house. I can’t get in trouble anymore, Garth. Instead of two lectures, I get four!  _ Four! _ ” 

Garth laughed and smiled before looking at the time. “Well, we’re all out of time, Lucifer,” he said. “No Mr. Fizzles today.” 

“Thank God,” Lucifer breathed, standing up and reaching over to shake Garth’s hand, smiling indulgently as Garth hugged him. He hugged Garth back. “Thanks, Doc.” 

“Not a problem, Lucifer,” Garth said as he let Lucifer out of his office. “Same time next week?” 

“Sounds good,” Lucifer smiled as he headed out. 

“Remind Sam of his appointment on Friday at half past noon!” Garth shouted. 

Lucifer gave Garth a thumbs up as he whistled on his way out to his car.

He had a date to get to. 

 

“I would’ve brought flowers,” Lucifer said sheepishly as he looked at Sam a few hours later, both of them dressed up in suits. “But I didn’t want to be cliche, so I brought you a bundle of handcuffs.” His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Sam sighed and leaned in to kiss Lucifer. “All to be used on you, I hope,” he teased with a smile. 

“No, I thought it’d be fun to have sex while we were both handcuffed,” Lucifer deadpanned.

Sam snorted. “Smartass,” he said, linking arms with Lucifer. “Shall we go?” 

“We shall,” Lucifer smiled. “Happy ten month, sunshine.” 

Sam beamed and kissed Lucifer again, properly this time. “Happy ten months,” he agreed. “I love you, angel.” 

“I love you too,” Lucifer said as he escorted Sam to his car, discreetly making sure that he had the box in his pocket. 

 

Four hours later, they were laughing in the middle of the park as it turned out Sam had the same idea as Lucifer, and the two ended up proposing at the same time. 

Lucifer wondered if he could have Father Gadreel officiate as he kissed his now fiance, both of them wearing engagement rings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
